


Несекретные материалы

by Sectumsempra69



Series: Укол зонтиком [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Detectives, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra69/pseuds/Sectumsempra69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Продолжение цикла "Укол зонтиком".<br/>Шерлок и Джон расследуют дело, полученное через доктора Эртона.</p><p>Авторы: Sectumsempra., Shan.<br/>Бета: Xenya-m</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
―1―

Джон сидел в наушниках перед ноутом, слегка раскачивался из стороны в сторону и иногда пытался подпевать ― что-то такое про «дух мой растёт», «мы нуждаемся в изменениях» и бла-бла-бла. Он не умел чувствовать затылком чужие взгляды, потому Шерлок не опасаться за имидж, когда смотрел на него с почти умилённой улыбкой. Он не мог не отметить, что Джон неплохо подпевал, на слух и голос не жаловался.

― Ты попался, ― сказал Шерлок, подходя ближе.

― А? ― Джон поставил песню на паузу, поднял голову и прочувствованно поморгал.

― Попался, говорю. Теперь не миновать тебе… ― тут Шерлок сообразил, что сам чуть не проговорился, ― при случае караоке… эй, а это ещё по какому поводу? Это ты из-за песни расчувствовался?

Отобрав наушники, Шерлок послушал первый куплет и припев, глядя на экран.

― Пафос, пафос, ― сказал он. ― Не думал, что ты такой сентиментальный.

― Я знаю, что это уже ― сплошная коммерция и всё такое, ― пробормотал Джон виновато, ― куплено-продано, как говорится. Но на меня от всей этой околоолимпиадной атмосферы почему-то всегда накатывает сентиментальность.

― А, так это из-за игр… ещё куда ни шло. Рефлексы, Джон, рефлексы, ― ответил Шерлок, наклоняясь и целуя его, но одним глазом поглядывая на фехтующих зонтиками джентльменов. ― Лондон, мы все любим Лондон, простые люди, приятный голос у певицы, хороший такой бэк-вокал ― всё грамотно сделано.

― Любишь ты испортить кайф, ― вздохнул Джон.

― Кстати, певица похожа на твоего бывшего психотерапевта. Выключай давай. Скоро клиент придёт.

Клиент… Кое-что о нём они успели узнать. Адам Ропс, господин сорока семи лет, преподавал в школе-интернате древнегреческий и латынь и вёл факультатив по эсперанто. Пациентка доктора Эртона, Клара Ропс, была старше мужа на пять лет. Железной рукой она направила беднягу к психиатру, а когда тот не помог, ― к частным сыщикам. Муж, видимо, направлялся легко, без сопротивления, с нужным ускорением ― и ровно в назначенное время он уже появился на пороге гостиной. Длинный, худой и нескладный ― хорошо ещё, что не близорукий, иначе бы напоминал ходячую карикатуру. Возможно, костюмы и галстуки надоедали ему на работе, и он предпочёл свободный стиль в одежде ― джинсы и лёгкий летний свитер. Джинсы сидели прекрасно, на свитере не было ни одной затяжки или катышка, но из-под выреза торчал воротник клетчатой рубашки, совершенно со всем прочим не гармонирующей ― наверняка право носить её было маленькой победой чудаковатого учителя. Да и щетина на лице была демонстративной ― выдавала попытку отрастить бороду.

― Добрый вечер, господа. Простите, что отнимаю ваше время, но Клара сказала... ― начал мистер Ропс и уставился на Джона. ― Вы тот самый доктор Уотсон, который ведёт блог, да? Простите.

Переход вышел резким, а извинение — вообще не к месту. Но Джон улыбнулся и подтвердил, что да ― это он и есть, а рядом с ним ― тот самый мистер Шерлок Холмс (вообще-то!)

― Садитесь, мистер Ропс, не стесняйтесь, ― предложил он.

― Это ваша жена велела вам прийти к нам? ― спросил Шерлок, выбирая бесцеремонный глагол.

― Что? А, нет... Нет, она велела пойти к психотерапевту, а тот посоветовал... Простите, доктор Уотсон, могу я попросить вас об одной любезности? Прежде чем мы начнём разговаривать... не могли бы вы выйти в сеть и что-то написать в своём блоге... чтобы я был уверен, что это именно вы?

Глаза у Джона, что называется, полезли на лоб, но он взял ноут, поставил на журнальный столик, быстро вошёл в блог, показал Ропсу, написал «Есть дело», отправил и опять показал клиенту.

― И это вас успокоило? ― поинтересовался Шерлок. ― Вообще-то я бы тоже мог войти в блог доктора Уотсона.

― Я пароль сменил, ― буркнул Джон.

― Что, опять? Спорим, мне потребуется меньше минуты, чтобы его взломать?

― Шерлок, не нервируй мистера Ропса.

― Джентльмены, ― возразил клиент, ― доктор не подбирал пароль, он его ввёл сразу. Я знаю, как должны выглядеть вы оба, но ведь гораздо проще изменить внешность и подделать документы, чем заранее узнать пароль, если о нём не заходила речь? Я прав, доктор?

― Не совсем, ― честно признался Джон. ― Правда, это зависит от того, кем мы могли оказаться, будучи ненастоящими. А кем, кстати?

― Не важно, ― напрягся Ропс, ― это не имеет отношения к делу. Благодарю вас, доктор, что терпимо отнеслись к моей подозрительности. Очень красивый свитер.

― Спасибо, ― улыбнулся Джон, поглядывая на Шерлока: тот уже явно начал терять терпение.

― Вы признались жене, что за вами ведётся слежка, жена отвела вас к доктору Эртону, ― затараторил Шерлок, ― доктор Эртон считает, что ваши подозрения не беспочвенны — так когда за вами начали следить?

― Я думаю, более десяти лет назад. Точно я не могу сказать. Но обнаружил я слежку на пошлой неделе, ― выпалил учитель.

Шерлок переглянулся с Джоном.

― И что же случилось с вами десять лет назад? ― спросил он.

― Простите?

― Что с вами случилось десять лет назад такого, что могло бы стать основой для нынешней слежки? ― повторил он.

― О... я не думаю, что это связано. ― Ропс покраснел. ― Возможно, я тогда просто попал в поле зрения, в картотеку, и теперь, когда я нашёл случайно панацею... возможно, это совпадение, сэр. Но Клара говорит... Извините. На чём я остановился?

― В поле зрения спецслужб? ― уточнил Джон. Параноики часто боялись спецслужб, а тем более клиент упомянул какую-то картотеку.

― Нет, что вы. Я простой учитель, вряд ли мною могут заинтересоваться спецслужбы. Да и что в них такого пугающего? Если бы я был интересен спецслужбам, этим можно было бы только гордиться. Нет, я думаю, они с Альтаира. Я проверил ― внешность подходит.

«Слышал бы Майкрофт», ― усмехнулся про себя Джон и поймал почти жалобный взгляд Шерлока.

― В смысле, из созвездия Орла? ― уточнил он, пытаясь не рассмеяться. – Говорят, Орион предпочтительнее для контактов. То есть они нам не враждебны.

― Как знать, сэр. Когда тебе вставляют трубочки в нос и через них получают образцы, это неприятно. А если им понадобится моя печень? Они помешаны на медицине...

― Образцы ― это не так страшно, ― совершенно серьёзно возразил Джон. ― А вот чипы и всякие другие имплантаты. Если кому-то понадобилась ваша печень, то это не пришельцы ― уверяю, это вам не повезло столкнуться с чёрным рынком органов. А что, вас похищали пришельцы?

― Да, сэр, именно так. Как раз десять лет назад. Вы, кажется, об этом спрашивали? ― Ропс робко взглянул на Шерлока.

― Спрашивал, ― тот наконец-то подал голос. ― Но тогда вас отпустили, а сейчас опять следят? И как это происходит?

― О, не беспокойтесь, сэр. Я понял вашу тревогу. Но я проверял, чипов во мне нет. Я очень хорошо проверял. У лучших специалистов, сэр. Так что нас никто не подслушивает, господа. Разве только спецслужбы, и то если у вас тут... На чём я остановился? Ах, да. Десять лет назад, сэр, в пятницу, я ехал в своей машине за город, было уже поздно, должен был выехать засветло, я не очень люблю ездить в тёмное время суток, но печальные события задержали меня в тот день в Лондоне, и мне пришлось ехать в темноте. В сорока двух километрах от города это и произошло. Над дорогой нависло нечто, сэр, и яркий луч света ослепил меня, я не видел ничего, кроме этого света, и ещё слышал музыку... потом я оказался обнажённым на столе, сэр, вокруг всё было белым и сияющим, а в нос мне вставили трубочки и по ним стали вытягивать мозг. Я испугался, сэр, но они сказали мне, что возьмут только образцы. Что мой мозг представляет большую ценность, и они хотят изучить его досконально. Я понятно объясняю?

― Вполне, ― покашлял Шерлок. ― А что за печальные события вас задержали, раз вы поехали так поздно?

― О, это совсем не имеет отношения к делу, сэр. У нас в школе произошло несчастье в тот день с одним из учеников. Я хорошо его знал... ― Ропс скорбно опустил голову. ― Извините. Да, так на чём я остановился? Вот, тогда я попал в их поле зрения, мистер Холмс. С тех пор альтаирцы присматривали за мной, очевидно. Но я не замечал их слежки, хотя я очень внимательный человек. Думаю, они следили через приборы. Я очень надеялся, что они не потревожат меня больше... Но недавно, сэр, кое-что их заинтересовало. Видите ли, я изучаю ведический санскрит. Я вообще люблю древние языки, это моя профессия, я преподаю детям латынь, древнегреческий и эсперанто. Но санскрит ― это хобби. И вот в одном старом документе я нашёл упоминание... описание... в общем, рецепт панацеи, сэр. От насморка. И тут же, буквально на следующий день, появились они, сэр.

― Прямо панацея? ― не поверил Джон.

Его собственный дед считал панацеей от насморка, точнее профилактикой, ежедневное намыливание носа изнутри. В случае с клиентом он скорее бы подозревал фармацевтические компании, чем пришельцев. Что общего у инопланетян и насморка?

― Вы всё это время проработали в одной и той же школе, мистер Ропс? ― спросил Шерлок.

― В тексте написано, доктор, что это лекарство излечивает насморк за половину суток. Что вы сказали, сэр? Про школу?

― Да, я спросил про школу ― это ваше постоянное место работы, вы не меняли его?

«Господи, как он детям-то преподаёт? ― подумал Джон. ― Они ж его наверняка изводят. А если ещё про инопланетян заикнётся…»

― Нет, сэр, никогда. Я работаю в этой школе уже шестнадцать лет.

― Впечатляющий стаж. И дети не надоели? ― спросил Шерлок. ― Особенно нынешние?

― Что вы, сэр?! Как дети могут надоесть? Напротив, пока я занимался только наукой, мне было довольно скучно, сэр. А в школе приносишь реальную пользу, чувствуешь отдачу. Дети ― это прекрасно, особенно подростки ― лет 12-15, самый лучший возраст. Ещё не взрослые, но уже не совсем малыши... с ними очень интересно, очень.

― Правда? ― поразился Шерлок. ― Джон, ты себя лет в тринадцать помнишь?

― Относительно, но в 14-15 лучше, конечно.

Должно быть, у мистера Ропса были на удивление хорошие показатели по успеваемости, потому как сложно представить себе, чтобы на его уроках стояла тишина ― это во-первых, и даже если он легко общался с детьми и пользовался их расположением, то ему при этом надо было их ещё чему-то научить, ― это во-вторых, и частенько такие добрые и в принципе любимые учителя ценимы исключительно за возможность поболтать, вывалить на педагога планы, мнения, всякие глупости, кучу вопросов, а на предмет уже времени не остаётся. А тут ― шестнадцать лет в одной школе!

― Значит, ― продолжил Шерлок, ― как только вы нашли рецепт от насморка, вы заметили за собой слежку? И в чём это выражается?

― Слежка, сэр? Я постоянно вижу повсюду одни и те же лица. Они такие... безэмоциональные, если вы понимаете, о чём я говорю. Как будто смотрят сквозь меня... утром, вечером... они едут со мной в автобусах... когда я иду по улице, они идут мне навстречу...

― То есть ваши преследователи не прячутся, ― кивнул Шерлок. ― И только слежка вас беспокоит? Наверное, есть ещё что-то ― ведь для пришельцев это как-то слабовато.

― Не только слежка, сэр. Они бывают у нас дома, когда я на службе. Знаете, всегда понимаешь, что в твоей комнате кто-то был: немного сдвинуты вещи... я волосок прикрепил на ящик... пришёл, а его нет. Значит, ящик кто-то открывал. Клара не открывала, детей у нас нет... Потом ― компьютер, сэр. Кто-то включал его, когда меня не было. И самое главное, сэр, ― голос. Он говорит со мной перед сном. За одиннадцать дней я слышал его уже дважды.

― А как вы его слышите? ― спросил Джон. ― Как внутренний голос, или он доносится откуда-то со стороны? Насколько далеко? Говорит прямо в ухо, или же вы не можете определить его источник?

― Он звучит у меня в голове, доктор. Я ложусь спать, и перед тем как заснуть, слышу его слова. И он говорит то, что я боюсь услышать. Он как будто читает мои мысли и соглашается с моими страхами...

― Вы рассказывали доктору Эртону о голосе? ― уточнил Джон.

― Да, сэр. Клара сказала, чтобы я ничего не скрывал от доктора Эртона.

― Вероятно, от жены вы тоже ничего не скрываете? ― спросил Шерлок.

― Что вы, сэр, конечно нет. Зачем же мне от неё что-то скрывать? Да это и невозможно было бы сделать, сэр. Моя жена видит людей насквозь.

Джон был готов поклясться, что ему с Шерлоком пришла в голову сейчас одна и та же мысль ― уверен ли мистер Ропс, что женат на женщине, а не на каком-нибудь андроиде? Главное, не рассмеяться теперь на пару, как у них случается.

― Мы бы с удовольствием с ней побеседовали, ― выдавил из себя Шерлок.

― Конечно, сэр, я ей сейчас позвоню. Она будет очень рада, сэр. Она обожает новые интересные знакомства. ― Ропс достал телефон и ткнул в единицу. Шерлок слегка приподнял бровь ― совсем как старший брат: под единицей у него самого числился Джон. ― Алло, Клара, да, дорогая... нет, дорогая... да, дорогая... послушай... да, дорогая... нет, я как раз хотел... да, дорогая. Очень хорошо! ― У Джона слегка отвисла челюсть.

― Вот видите, как всё удачно? ― продолжил Ропс. ― Ах, да... Клара сказала, что хочет встретиться с вами сегодня вечером и будет у вас ровно в пять. Я же говорил, от неё ничего не скрыть, она читает мои мысли.

«Лучше бы она в пять мужа чаем напоила», ― проворчал про себя Уотсон. А что подумал Шерлок, определить было невозможно ― такое застывшее у него стало лицо.

― Скажите, мистер Ропс, а как у вас со здоровьем? ― спросил Джон. ― Я имею в виду внутренние органы, конечно. У педагогов нередко то одно, то другое побаливает.

― У меня пошаливает печень... иногда. Но я принимаю детокс — очень хорошо помогает, очень. А так больше ничего такого, доктор.

― Супруга посоветовала? ― уточнил Джон, дружелюбно улыбнувшись, ― мол, он совершенно не оспаривает авторитет миссис Ропс.

― Клара сказала, что это очень полезно.

Джон только покивал.

― Вы говорили, что ваши преследователи всегда одни и те же. А вы можете их описать, сэр? ― спросил Шерлок.

― Да, конечно. Первый ― высокий, имеет вид человека около тридцати, кудрявые волосы, тёмный шатен. Одет в жёлтые футболки. Он их меняет, но цвет всегда остаётся. Второй выглядит точно так же, как первый, но у него короткие волосы. Думаю, это клоны, сэр. А ещё есть девушка. Очень высокая, чуть-чуть полноватая, возраст определить не берусь. Молодая, конечно... очень большой бюст, больше, чем у Клары. Извините.

Как только Ропс начал описывать преследователей, Шерлок тут же велел Джону записывать в блокнот. Джон заодно сделал пометки насчёт стажа, детокса и какой-то трагической истории, случившейся в школе десять лет тому назад. При упоминании о бюсте Клары у него в голове сразу сложилась история семейной жизни Ропса и характер его отношений с женой.

― Хорошо, мистер Ропс, ― сказал Шерлок, ― мы сегодня поговорим с вашей супругой и вплотную займёмся вашим делом. ― Выпалив это, он замолчал, сложил пальцы под подбородком домиком, уже не обращая внимания на клиента.

― И, конечно, будем поддерживать с вами связь, сэр, ― заговорил Джон мягко, пытаясь смягчить бесцеремонность Шерлока.

― Благодарю вас, господа. Да, и буду очень признателен, если вы не скажете Кларе, что я сказал, что бюст этой девушки... я не имел в виду, что он мне понравился больше, чем бюст моей супруги, вовсе нет, вы же понимаете, господа? Я исключительно ради точности описания. И осторожнее, молодые люди, прошу вас. Альтаирцы могут быть очень враждебно настроены.

― Разумеется, ― горячо заверил клиента Джон, провожая его до двери.

Ропс отчалил ― Шерлок сразу вышел из транса и рассмеялся.

― Спецслужбы не так опасны, как инопланетяне. Как думаешь, Майкрофт обидится или обрадуется такой точке зрения? ― спросил он.

― Думаю, что обидится. Надо же ― твоя голова ещё работает, ― удивился Джон. ― А я уже думал, что у тебя сейчас там все схемы и чипы выйдут из строя и антенна завянет, как стебелёк.

― У меня же не высасывали мозг через нос... Так, пошли, проверим, что за клоны-альтаирцы пугают нашего клиента.

Они выскочили из дома и скоро нагнали учителя. Мистер Ропс почему-то направился в сторону Парк-роуд. Двигаясь за ним в некотором отдалении, Шерлок и Джон внимательно разглядывали прохожих в поисках подходящих по описанию типов, но ничего жёлтого им на глаза не попадалось, равно как и выдающихся бюстов.

― Он не заблудится? ― спросил Уотсон, глядя, как учитель встал под знаком, запрещающим проезд, на самом клине, который образовывали Бейкер-стрит и Парк-роуд, и принялся названивать по телефону.

― Видимо, советуется с Кларой, ― усмехнулся Шерлок.

Поговорив, учитель двинулся в сторону церкви на углу с Айворд-плейс, остановился там и стал чего-то ждать.

― Заметь, он почему-то не на машине, ― сказал Джон. ― Как думаешь, после столкновения с летающей тарелкой жена пускает его за руль?

― Очень напрасно, если не пускает. Таксист может оказаться с Альтаира. А вот и первый гуманоид, ― Шерлок указал на противоположную сторону улицы.

Там стоял кудрявый молодой мужчина в жёлтой майке ― первый клон ― и внимательно смотрел на учителя, но как бы и сквозь него. Джон удивился.

― Не понимаю, как мы его прошляпили? Такое ощущение, что он тут поджидает, но ведь он не мог заранее знать, что наш клиент пойдёт именно сюда.

Ропс тоже заметил «пришельца» и занервничал, но тут у обочины притормозило такси ― видимо, вызванное бдительной женой, и учитель нырнул внутрь. Следящий же постоял ещё немного ― для пущего эффекта, наверное, а потом пошёл по улице с явным намерением обойти кругом школу для девочек ― и там его ждали. Второй «клон» вручил ему ветровку и очки от солнца, после чего мужчины поймали такси и тоже укатили.

― Вот так мы их и прошляпили, ― сказал Шерлок. ― Жёлтый цвет сразу бросается в глаза, и мы настроились на него.

― Ну, что ж, тарелками тут не пахнет, зато слежка-то самая настоящая. Может, миссис Ропс сможет что-то прояснить? Хотя бы по поводу предполагаемого похищения.

― О боже, ― пробормотал Шерлок.

 

―2―

Майкрофт приложил все усилия, чтобы вернуться домой пораньше, и ему это удалось. Он даже опередил Грегори ― достижение, когда многие, отвечающие за безопасность Игр, ночуют на работе. Он ожидал, что сын, позавчера прилетевший из Парижа, выбежит его встречать. Вместо этого он услышал в глубине квартиры голоса и почти на цыпочках направился к комнате Майкла. Дядя и племянник сидели за компьютерным столом, одинаково ссутулившись и чуть ли не сунув носы в монитор. Два кудрявых черноволосых затылка были обращены к двери. У Майкрофта возник соблазн подойти и подёргать обоих за вихры, но он только рассмеялся.

― Папа! ― Майкл сорвался с места и бросился к нему.

― Что смеёшься? ― поинтересовался Шерлок.

― Вы очень похожи со спины ― и поза совершенно одинакова, ― ответил Майкрофт, обнимая сына.

― Потому что мы родственники, ― удивлённо заметил Майки.

― Блестящий вывод, ― усмехнулся Шерлок.

― И чем же вы были так заняты, что не слышали, как я вошёл?

― Мы изучали места возможных засад, пап.

― Как? Шерлок, это что такое?

― Ничего такого, не волнуйся: я рассказывал Майклу о нашем новом клиенте.

Майкрофт подошёл к компьютеру и увидел, что там всего лишь фотографии какой-то улицы, выложенные в Гугле.

― Это не тот ли, которого вам Леон порекомендовал?

― Он самый.

― Пап, ты будешь есть, или Грега подождём? ― деловито осведомился Майкл. ― Он скоро приедет.

― Подождём. ― Майкрофт присел на край кровати. ― А кто-то ведь петуха в вине обещал.

― В субботу, чтобы собраться всем. А Джон сегодня занят: он допрашивает женщину, от которой сбежал Шерлок. ― Майкл посмотрел на выражение отцовского лица и покатился со смеху.

― Спокойно, ей за пятьдесят, и она замужем за нашим клиентом, ― пояснил Холмс-средний. ― Её муж прелестный человек, преподаёт подросткам два мёртвых языка: латынь и древнегреческий, и один вообще мертворождённый – эсперанто. А когда он свободен от работы, на него охотятся пришельцы в жёлтых футболках ― наверняка какой-то фан-клуб.

― Он обращался к психиатру? ― перебил Майкрофт.

― Жена водила его к Леону. Сам он не видит в ситуации ничего особенного. Он считает, что открыл лекарство от насморка и пришельцы хотят украсть секрет.

― Инопланетянам оно не нужно, ― совершенно серьёзно возразил Майкрофт. ― У них носоглотка иначе устроена.

― Не буду спрашивать, откуда ты знаешь, ― Шерлок подмигнул племяннику.

― Пап, это могут быть те пришельцы, про которых ты не слышал, ― Майкл забрался на кровать и повис у отца на шее.

― Если бы появились новые, мне бы доложили.

― Ну пап!

― Что «пап»?

Шерлок с удивлением смотрел на брата, которого сын повалил на кровать, произведя захват сзади. Майкрофт против такого безобразия не возражал.

― Ты представляешь, пап, Джона бросили на растерзание какой-то тётке!

― Сдаюсь, Майки. Джона надо спасать?

― Не надо его спасать ― его там сладким пичкают, ― скривился Шерлок.

 

―3―

Часом ранее Джон возмущался неподобающим временем, выбранным женой клиента для визита.

― Но почему именно в пять? И чай теперь нормально не выпить ― придётся угощать ещё эту дамочку?

― Перебьётся. Иногда полезно побыть нахалом, Джон, учись. Вот и звонок. Нам от миссис Ропс нужны всего лишь ответы на пару вопросов.

Шаги на лестнице звучали бодро, но выдавали значительный вес. Появившаяся в дверях женщина широко улыбалась, держа в руках большую коробку.

― Добрый день, миссис Ропс, ― поздоровался Джон, а Шерлок, как обычно, пробурчал что-то невнятное.

Надо сказать, что жена учителя оказалась дамой привлекательной, несмотря на полноту ― из своей внешности она выжимала всё, что только можно, но не злоупотребляла ухищрениями в виде шлифовки кожи, уколов ботокса и тому подобного. Она производила впечатление уверенной в себе женщины.

― Добрый день, господа, ― ответила она, и тут началось. ― Давайте-ка мне большое блюдо и вазочку поменьше. Сейчас мы выложим сюда всё из этой коробочки и вот из этого пакетика. Что вы стоите, мистер Холмс? Несите блюдо. Это я специально испекла сегодня утром. Я ещё подумала: господа сыщики поговорят с моим мужем и захотят меня видеть. Правильно? Ну не могу же я прийти в дом к двум молодым людям, которые пригласили меня на чай, с пустыми руками? Это по рецепту моей бабули. Доктору Эртону очень нравится.

 

Одно утешало ― голос был приятным, грудным ― иначе оба скончались бы тут же, на месте, или бы потом на пару прятали довольно объёмный труп. Джон подумал, что у той девицы, которая следит за Ропсом, ― очень выдающиеся приметы, целых две, раз уж её бюст смог в сознании учителя затмить ненадолго бюст супруги. Присмотревшись к даме, Джон также констатировал, что в её облике чувствовались немалые деньги, и учитель, захоти он, мог бы преподавать латынь и одному ученику, ради собственного удовольствия и совершенно бесплатно, если бы жена сочла, что ему это нужно для счастья.

Шерлок, услышав про блюдо, тут же смылся на кухню. Клара открыла коробку, и Джон не выдержал:

― Как изумительно пахнет! ― Он ничуть не покривил душой.

― О, это очень просто. Хотите, я научу вашу жену? Берёте семнадцать желтков и растираете их вручную в течение двадцати минут с сахарным песком, только ни в коем случае не с пудрой, иначе тесто не поднимется. Потом... ах, нет, мужчины не способны это запомнить ― запишу вам рецепт в книжечку. Ваша супруга оценит, я уверена, это совсем простой рецепт и очень быстро готовится. Иногда я занята днём на примерке или у парикмахера и не успеваю приготовить что-то посложнее, и я говорю себе ― Клара, какой ужас, уже два часа дня, о чём ты думаешь! Адам скоро придёт с работы, а что у тебя к чаю? И тогда я пеку бабушкин кекс с корочками и ягодками. Два часа ― и всё готово. Мистер Холмс, я же просила не только блюдо, но и вазочку! Вот для этого печенья.

Шерлок с облегчением исчез опять.

― У меня нет супруги, миссис Ропс, ― спокойно возразил Джон, ― и готовлю дома я сам ― для нас обоих. Вполне возможно, что мой друг и оценит. Так что буду благодарен за рецепт.

Шерлок возник на пороге кухни, сунул Джону в руки вазочку и в панике посмотрел на него.

― Завари чай, ― шепнул тот. ― Я сам тут.

― Нет супруги? Какой ужас, доктор! Как же вы так? Такой красивый молодой человек! Что, ваш друг тоже не женат? Ну, не беспокойтесь, я уверена, что это скоро изменится. Среди моих знакомых практически нет холостяков, один только доктор Эртон не поддаётся на уговоры и не хочет расставаться со старыми привычками. Но все остальные уже счастливы в браке. Вот недавно, в девятом году, один новый коллега Адама, только-только пришёл в их школу, всё говорил: «Ах, миссис Ропс, я никогда не женюсь, мне никак не найти себе пару, я так ужасно храплю ночью, что ни одна женщина не согласится выйти за меня». И что вы думаете? Я познакомила его с очаровательной дамой, просто очаровательной! Буквально два месяца назад у них родился чудесный малыш. Мы с Адамом подарили им кофемолку. Конечно, не на рождение ребёночка, вы же понимаете, на свадьбу. Ребёночку кофемолка не нужна. Пока мамочка будет кормить сыночка грудью, ей тоже нельзя будет пить кофе, так что дарить кофемолку на его рождение было бы бестактно, правда? Как вы думаете, мистер Холмс?

Джон чуть не заржал, глядя на лицо Шерлока ― он впервые видел того в откровенном ужасе. Это был почти первобытный страх.

― Прости, ― пробормотал Шерлок, обхватил Джона и поцеловал, наплевав на наличие в комнате ходячей катастрофы женского пола. ― Прости, я не могу. Я к Майкрофту.

И вылетел из гостиной. Если бы мог, он бы вылетел в буквальном смысле ― хоть в окно ― лишь бы подальше от душечки Клары.

― Мистер Холмс, куда вы?! ― вскричала она. ― Доктор, что случилось? Он расстроился, что найду вам по жене? Но я же не знала, что вам не нужно! Мистер Холмс, вернитесь! Я ещё никогда не женила насильно! Все сами соглашаются!

Джон истерично захихикал.

― Простите его, миссис Ропс, ― он просто впервые сталкивается с человеком, который говорит больше, чем он, и быстрее. Пусть бежит к Большому Брату, а мы с вами выпьем чаю и спокойно побеседуем. Вы уж извините, что у нас тут так… по-холостяцки. Одну минуту.

Он достал из ящика салфетки и накрыл на столике у дивана.

― Как я вас понимаю, ― говорил он, ― вам, наверное, непросто ухаживать за супругом? Он очень милый человек, но, кажется, рассеянный?

― Адам? О, не то слово, доктор. Когда он учился в университете, он иногда забывал, что лекция уже была. Допустим, прошла лекция по истории зарубежной литературы, потом по теории языкознания, а потом надо на практикум по греческому идти, а он вдруг говорит: «Клара, а у нас была сегодня зарубежная литература?!» Я всегда ходила с мужем в университет.

― Это вы так давно женаты? ― искренне поразился Джон, чуть не пролив мимо своей чашки. ― Потрясающе.

Миссис Ропс, конечно, была болтушкой, но он всё больше проникался к ней симпатией ― такая милая, домашняя женщина. Пожалуй, даже хорошенькая.

― Мы женаты с восемнадцати лет, доктор. Как только Адаму исполнилось восемнадцать, он спросил меня, точно ли ему уже можно жениться, и когда я сказала, что да, ― сделал мне предложение. Но вообще-то мы знакомы с рождения, доктор. Я хочу сказать ― дружили между собой ещё наши родители, а я катала Адама в колясочке, когда он родился. Один раз я его чуть не выронила! Ему было тогда шесть или семь месяцев, он только учился сидеть прямо, я везла его в колясочке по дорожке в сквере, и вдруг он начал вставать. И он чуть не выпал, доктор! Но я успела его подстраховать. А потом я учила его ходить, за ручку водила...

Джон ухаживал за гостьей, и чем больше её слушал, тем больше убеждался, что психотерапевт тут ― жизненная необходимость. Вот уж поистине ― любовь зла. Вся её жизнь принадлежит одному мужчине.

― Господи, надо же! ― Он присел на диван. ― А получается ведь, что у вас точно такое же образование, что и у мужа? Вы знаете латынь и древнегреческий?

― Знаю, доктор. Конечно, у меня нет диплома, я же как бы не училась там по-настоящему, но я всё выучила, разумеется. Я знаю шесть языков, а Адам ― тринадцать. Он показался вам странным, да, доктор?

― Сколько? ― Джон почувствовал себя перед этой домохозяйкой круглым невежей. ― Потрясающе, просто потрясающе! Ваш муж, конечно, чудак ― хотя бы эти его инопланетяне. Так и хотелось спросить: кто ж его так напугал пришельцами? Но он вас очень любит.

― О, инопланетяне — это с детства, доктор. Когда он был маленький, дядя Марк часто смотрел разные фантастические шоу по телевизору, американские в основном... у них даже на стене в гостиной висел портрет мистера Спока. Это такой инопланетянин из кино, но очень хороший. Адам с детства был уверен, что пришельцы существуют, я никогда не разубеждала его, доктор, это ведь совсем невинно... это ничему не угрожало, как вы думаете? Я никогда не спорю с мужем, доктор. А когда он попал в аварию, он потерял сознание, и тогда ему показалось, что пришельцы его похитили...

― Никогда не угадаешь, какое детское увлечение останется невинной забавой, а какое может стать манией, ― сказал Джон, стараясь не говорить с набитым ртом. ― Но когда ваш муж рассказывал подробности похищения, я подумал, что его наверняка ослепил полицейский вертолёт и он потерял управление и врезался во что-нибудь. Под наркозом иногда случаются видения… Ваша выпечка просто изумительная…

― О, спасибо, доктор, вы так любезны, я обязательно запишу вам рецепт!

― Адам упомянул, что в тот вечер он был чем-то очень расстроен…

― В тот вечер он был действительно расстроен. Если бы я знала, я никогда не позволила бы ему сесть за руль. Но я уже была за городом, а он должен был приехать ещё к чаю. И в тот день я оставила дома мобильный ― такое невезенье... Мы всегда созваниваемся по несколько раз в день, доктор, а тут... Он был расстроен, потому что один из его любимых учеников в то утро покончил с собой. Это так грустно, доктор. ― Клара отставила чашку. ― Дети, которые не нужны своим родителям, с которыми не хотят играть сверстники, которых не замечают учителя... Адам всегда жалеет таких ребят, а их немало... они бывают у нас дома, доктор, я тоже знаю многих из них. И того мальчика я хорошо помню. Он был очень одиноким ребёнком, доктор, несчастным. Кажется, у него было несколько старших братьев или сестёр, я не помню. Помню только, что он был самым младшим в семье, и когда мать его рожала, она умерла. Не то чтобы другие дети считали его виноватым, но вы же понимаете... к тому же, они были намного старше его. И отец там, кажется, сильно пил... В общем, мальчик покончил с собой, доктор. Его нашли повесившимся в туалетной комнате.

― Господи, какой ужас, ― пробормотал Джон. ― А сколько ему было лет?

― Около четырнадцати ― самый сложный возраст. Этот мальчик ходил на дополнительные занятия к Адаму, потому мы и были в курсе. Он очень скучал по дому, Адам часто приглашал его к нам на чай...

― Да-да, там же интернат… И у вас часто бывают дома ученики? Мне вот всё любопытно ― дети слушаются Адама на уроках?

― Дети очень любят его. Иногда новички смеются, но старенькие их быстро одёргивают. Дело в том, доктор, что Адам действительно любит своих учеников, дети это чувствуют. Когда он окончил университет, он занимался наукой. Он легко расшифровывает даже клинопись, мёртвые языки ― его конёк. Но ему не очень интересно просто узнавать новое, ему хочется делиться, рассказывать, хочется сразу кому-то показать, как это здорово ― новые знания. И я посоветовала ему попробовать преподавать. К концу первого учебного года у него в семинаре дополнительно занималось около тридцати человек. Обычно их пять-шесть. Понимаете, дети ведь чувствуют, что их любят. У нас нет своих... Адам всегда близко к сердцу принимает детские проблемы. И дети часто ему рассказывают много того, что не рассказывают другим взрослым. Когда у них в школе четыре года назад опять произошло несчастье с учеником, полиция вела расследование, допрашивали всех преподавателей, и ученики Адама так возмущались, что полиция его потревожила!

― Неужели опять суицид? ― спросил Джон. Клара кивнула. ― Это в вашей школе, простите, такая обстановка, или дело вообще в интернатской системе? Просто я-то учился в обычной и после школы шёл домой. Я вообще не представляю, как это можно своего ребёнка почти на год куда-то отправить.

― Увы, доктор. Будь у меня ребёнок, я бы тоже не отдала его в интернат. Но Адам и сам учился с пансионом, правда, уходил домой на выходные. К сожалению, в школах бывают случаи самоубийств подростков. Иногда совсем нелепые. Тогда мальчик покончил с собой, потому что одноклассники смеялись над его внешностью. Он был очень полным... и увлекался кроссвордами. Очень любил их решать. Дети бывают жестокими. Кто-то тогда утащил сборник кроссвордов, который Адам подарил мальчику. Это такая мелочь... мы купили бы новый... и может быть, дети отдали бы тот, никто не думал, что так всё ужасно закончится... но мальчик выбросился из окна...

― В школе, где я учился, ― вспомнил Джон, ― девочка бросилась с крыши многоэтажного дома ― это было уже в старших классах. Она связалась с каким-то парнем-наркоманом, тот её подбил украсть из дома деньги ― вот она со страха и покончила с собой. Даже порой и не в детях дело, и не в интернатской системе ― это уж кто как умеет держать удар.

Джон постеснялся спрашивать, почему у четы Ропсов нет детей ― может, здоровье, а может, один-то ребёнок уже есть ― куда ещё? Хотя Адам мог быть и хорошим, заботливым отцом ― значит, здоровье.

― Дети вообще очень сложные существа, иногда они сами как пришельцы, доктор.

― Значит, нам повезло с мальчиком, ― улыбнулся Джон. ― Племянник Шерлока, ― пояснил он. ― Тринадцать лет, и пока что… ― он постучал по дереву.

― Тринадцать лет ― прекрасный возраст, доктор. Это же единичные случаи! Не надо волноваться за мальчика. Надеюсь, он не живёт в интернате?

Они возобновили чаепитие.

― Ну что вы! Разве отец отправил бы его в интернат! Да оба брата не учились в закрытых школах. Правда, Шерлок как-то рассказывал племяннику, что устроил матери забастовку, когда та собиралась отправить старшего в престижную закрытую школу.

― Вот ведь, не хотелось возвращаться всё к той же теме, но вы мне сказали про братьев, и я вспомнила ― был ещё один случай, совсем недавно. В школе у Адама учились два брата ― старший очень опекал младшего, а потом закончил школу и поступил в колледж. Младшему было десять лет, и нету ребёнка ― упал с карниза. То ли несчастный случай, то ли сбросился.

Джон подумал, что, возможно, и просто случайность, или мальчик хотел припугнуть кого-то, но не рассчитал и убился.

― Расскажите об этом вашему другу, доктор, ― попросила Клара. ― Может быть, тогда он передумает убегать и поможет Адаму?

― Он обязательно поможет, не сомневайтесь. Он просто немного теряется в женском обществе.

― О, в моём обществе многие поначалу теряются. Я знаю, что болтушка, меня сложно остановить, особенно когда я волнуюсь. Но потом я успокаиваюсь и стараюсь говорить поменьше. Вы не стесняйтесь, доктор, прерывайте меня, задавайте вопросы, если нужно.

― Значит, у вас дома часто бывают ученики? То есть в уставе школы нет пункта, который бы это запрещал?

― Нет, это не запрещено. Некоторые ребята приходят позаниматься дополнительно, особенно латынью, те, кто уже в старших классах и собирается подавать на юридический или стать врачом... есть дети, которые просто интересуются Римской историей или Древней Грецией. А иногда мальчики приходят просто так... на чай... они обязаны быть в пансионе не позже восьми вечера. Но мы живём совсем рядом. Конечно, учителя знают, куда пошли дети!

― Это очень разумно со стороны администрации, ― заметил Джон.

Да и кроме того миссис Ропс, наверное, присутствовала при этом ― оставишь мужа без присмотра, и кто чаем поить детей будет?

― Ваш супруг упоминал, что у него какие-то проблемы с печенью…

― У него проблемы с мнительностью. Вы ведь тоже заметили? Доктор посоветовал мне подобрать для него биодобавку, чтобы была как бы лекарством, но и не навредила... Теперь он пьёт детокс, по капсуле, утром и вечером. Это же почти не лекарство, да, доктор? Почти как витамины?

― Ну, как? Если учесть, что у современного человека, тем более живущего в городе, иммунитет вообще страдает, то, можно сказать, и безвредная добавка. Но всё же не стоит увлекаться… То есть печень у него в порядке на самом деле?

― На самом деле он совершенно здоров. Так говорят врачи. И он не ипохондрик, не подумайте. Просто мнительный.

― Ну вот пропьёт курс ― и пусть как бы выздоровеет, ― улыбнулся Джон. ― А почему вы против того, чтобы он отрастил бороду?

Клара рассмеялась.

― Он с бородой слишком привлекательным становится. В школе же и женщины преподают...

― Сомневаюсь, что он их вообще замечает. И потом ― у него очаровательная жена…

― Спасибо, доктор! Вы такой милый! Приходите к нам как-нибудь на чай с вашим другом и племянником. Адам покажет мальчику макет Колизея, он делал его три года! Детям обычно очень нравится!

― Насчёт друга я не могу обещать, но племянника, думаю, соблазнить удастся. А в связи с расследованием мы, конечно, к вам заедем.

― Я не такая страшная, как кажусь на первый взгляд!

― Совершенно не страшная ― напротив, очень милая.

― Приходите с племянником, а для друга мы вам дадим с собой пакет с печеньем! Я очень надеюсь, что вы найдёте тех, кто следит за Адамом, доктор. Он нервничает из-за этих пришельцев...

Джон взял со стола записную книжку.

― Вы обещали мне рецепт…

Но когда Клара ушла, он почувствовал себя уставшим. Хотя, вероятно, при более тесном общении к миссис Ропс можно было привыкнуть, всё же энергетика у неё была необычайно сильная, пусть Джон и терпеть не мог эту терминологию. У него не болела голова, он не чувствовал раздражения ― просто клонило в сон. Он убрал посуду на кухню, сложил оставшийся кекс и печенье на блюдо и убрал со стола, а потом прикорнул на диване и вскоре задремал.

А проснулся от того, что в него полетела подушка.

 

―4―

― Шерлок… ― протянул Джон не предвещающим ничего хорошего голосом. ― Не буди во мне зверя.

Он поправил подушку под головой, а ту, которой в него зашвырнули, обнял.

― Зверь пусть спит, а ты имей совесть, ― раздалось недовольное ворчание. ― Я даже не знал, ушла она или нет. Мог бы хоть позвонить!

― Это ты мне про совесть говоришь? Бросил меня одного на растерзание… кстати, поставь чайник, если хочешь, ― выпечка очень вкусная, Клара записала мне рецепт, ― пробормотал Джон, не открывая глаз.

― Чайник... я есть хочу. Меня оставляли на ужин, но я как честный человек побежал домой, как только посчитал, что она тоже пошла кормить мужа. Ну, давай, Джон, проснись уже. Ты же не всерьёз?

― Боже… ужин… я объелся сладким… Несерьёзно что? Не кинулся сразу к плите готовить? ― Джон нашарил в кармане телефон. ― Слушай, давай закажем, а?

― Несерьёзно обиделся, что я сбежал. Бог с ним, с ужином. Или, хочешь, пойдём куда-нибудь.

Сиденье дивана прогнулось, и Шерлок привалился к его боку.

― Не-не-не, ― зашептал Джон, ― никуда не хочу. ― Он продрал глаза. ― Наверное, это в первый раз от неё так ― от сигарет и алкоголя в первый раз тоже плохо, а потом привыкаешь. Так-то она милая, мужа любит. Позвоним Анжело?

― Милая? О господи. ― Шерлок пощупал его лоб. ― Это последний эпитет, который я готов к ней применить. Я точно не хочу к ней привыкать! Как его вообще угораздило на ней жениться?

― Очень милая и добрая женщина. Практически филолог ― только без диплома, шесть языков. Как угораздило? ― Джон пересказал историю женитьбы Ропса.

― О боже. Как начала водить за ручку в годик, так и водит всю жизнь? Тогда я пас ― они идеальная пара. Что ещё она рассказала? Она верит в инопланетян?

― Конечно, не верит. Это был просто несчастный случай, авария. Но в школе там такое творится… Надо бы спросить у Грега насчёт статистики ― это вообще нормально, когда за десять лет в школе произошло три самоубийства среди школьников?

― В моей, пока я учился, не было ни одного. Правда, там же интернат ― может, это сказывается как-то. Ропс учил всех этих детей? Рассказывай, я сам закажу ужин.

Пока Шерлок искал им в сети подходящий ресторан, где можно было заказать еду на дом, проигнорировав кухню Анжело, Джон пересказывал разговор с Кларой.

― Получается, что двое учеников ― про третьего я что-то не уловил — бывали у Ропсов дома, ― подытожил он. ― И как я понял, пара часто у себя принимает в гостях детей.

― Бедняги, ― буркнул Шерлок, ― хотя лучше, наверное, такой дом, чем никакого.

Он вернулся к Джону на диван.

― Детям-то как раз может быть у них интересно. Клара утверждала, что ученики Адама любят и ходят к ним с удовольствием. Она приглашала и меня с Майклом в гости ― тебя тоже, правда, приглашала…

― Прекрати издеваться! ― возопил Шерлок.

― Я не издеваюсь. ― Джон рассмеялся. ― Ты можешь не ходить, но вот с Майки я бы на разведку пошёл. Проверить, в первую очередь, как Ропс общается с детьми. Ну и осмотреть жилище клиента тоже надо, правда? Я тебе печенье принесу…

― С Майки ― если папаши разрешат. А то сегодня Майкрофт уже напрягся, что я учу ребёнка, как якобы правильно вести слежку. Но вот что ты скажешь об этом, Джон: люди, которых мы видели, на учеников Ропса не тянут. Этим "клонам" явно за тридцать, он работает в школе всего шестнадцать лет, инопланетяне же всплыли впервые десять лет назад.

Он скрестил руки на груди и привалился к боку Джона.

― Случай с похищением вообще не считается ― это всё заморочки учителя, ― возразил тот. ― Слежку он связывает с лекарством от насморка, но это тоже бред.

― Зато у слежки должны быть причины. Кому может мешать учитель, как ты думаешь?

― Это ты меня тренируешь? ― усмехнулся Джон. ― Погоди, сейчас сформулирую мысль. ― Собравшись с духом, он заговорил, подражая Шерлоку: ― Если мы отметаем насморк, а так же шантаж, у нас остаётся ― что? Месть. Три случая суицида среди учеников ― у всех были семьи, старшие братья и сёстры, семьям легче обвинить в трагедии школу и учителей, чем признать семейные или психологические проблемы у погибших детей. Всех погибших связывала дружба с учителем латыни и греческого, неформальное общение, а нынче неформальное общение с педагогами не приветствуется ― всеобщая паранойя. Я бы проверил ― как во времени связано последнее самоубийство и начало слежки. Ох… ― Джон передохнул. ― Как ты умудряешься всё это выпаливать?

― Джон, я собой горжусь! Всего каких-то три года ― и ты научился думать и делать выводы. Я серьёзно, что ты смеешься? ― Шерлок ткнул его в бок локтем и получил подушкой по голове. ― Я всегда считал, что ты умнее остальных.

― Дожил я, как говорится.

― Ну а что? Ты у нас теперь почти детектив с лицензией ― вот и действуй.

― Шерлок?

― Брось, я совершенно не комплексую по этому поводу ― сам виноват, что числюсь в неблагонадёжных. Я про то, Джон, что мы теперь в полном смысле слова работаем вместе, так что ты выдвигай идеи.

― Ты забыл добавить: дело-то не особо сложное.

― Несложное, но занятное. ― Шерлок задумчиво посмотрел на Джона, и задумчивость относилась, разумеется, не к нему. ― Пожалуй, я схожу с тобой к Ропсам.

Съязвить по поводу мужественного решения не вышло: в дверь позвонил курьер из ресторана.


	2. Chapter 2

  
―1―

― Нам нужно мнение независимого эксперта, ― заявил Шерлок, сыграв последний пассаж.

― А? ― Джон выглянул из кухни с ножом в руке (он резал мясо на гуляш). ― То есть?

Шерлок взмахнул смычком.

― Позвони этой ужасной женщине и скажи, что мы завтра втроём придём к ним на чай.

― Завтра?

― Конечно завтра. ― Шерлок посмотрел на него как на идиота. ― Мне надо ещё поговорить с Майкрофтом насчёт Майки, и я не собираюсь пропустить твой гуляш, чтобы два часа слушать женскую болтовню, пока наш племянник любуется на… макет чего там у Ропса?

― Колизея, ― проворчал Джон и скрылся на кухне.

За прошедшие сутки они немного продвинулись в расследовании. Прогулялись до интерната, приглядели за Ропсом, познакомились с выдающимися приметами пришельца женского пола. Учитель напрасно называл лица предполагаемых инопланетян ничего не выражающими: девица смотрела на него с откровенной ненавистью. Видимо, Ропс сразу прилипал взглядом к приметам и не замечал, как его испепеляют глазами.

Шерлок с помощью Грега добыл материалы по всем трём несчастным случаям в интернате. Его интересовали имена членов семей погибших мальчиков. Старшие братья первого, как и девица ― сестра второго, нашлись потом в фейсбуке: у пришельцев появилась новая мода заводить блоги и вешать туда свои фотографии. Судя по статистике, все они крайне редко заходили на свои страницы, хотя раньше были завсегдатаями соцсетей.

― Нашли себе занятие в реале, ― пробурчал Джон.

А вот старшего брата третьего мальчика они в сетях не нашли, а в деле, разумеется, его фотографий не было.

― Возможно, это правда был несчастный случай? ― предположил Джон.

― Хорошо, если так, ― ответил Шерлок. ― Я имею в виду…

― Я понял, не волнуйся. Знаешь, что мне кажется странным во всём этом? Первое самоубийство случилось аж десять лет тому назад, а слежка появилась только сейчас. Получается, что эти двое, ― Джон ткнул в фотографии Малкома и Роберта Берчей, ― вообще ни в чём не обвиняли Ропса? И что же их заставило так резко перемениться? Со времени второго случая уже прошло четыре года. Месть, конечно, блюдо холодное, но не настолько же.

― Их всех мог найти тот третий, как его? Джоэл. Собрать, рассказать, что произошло... Первые не знали про второго и третьего, а девица могла вообще ничего не знать, она же училась в другой... стой! Сколько лет было второму? Проверь, не учился ли он случайно вместе с братом третьего? По возрасту должно быть где-то рядом!

Джон не сразу сообразил, кто тут второй, кто третий.

― У меня от них уже голова кругом. Надо таблицу составить, что ли? С именами и датами.

― Правильно, составь, потом мне покажешь.

Джон засопел, как бык на корриде, но, покончив с гуляшом, засел за составление досье, пока Шерлок вёл по телефону переговоры с братом.

― Смотри, ― он протянул Шерлоку листок, на котором значилось:

«1. Малком Бэрч (сисадмин), Роберт Бэрч (фармацевт) оба работают в фирме «Глория» ― Сэммюэл Бэрч (1988 ― 2002)

2\. Саманта Пасс (1986) (секретарша в «Башлз») ― Джордж Пасс (1995 ― 2008)

3\. Джоэл Мэйси (1993) ― Сол Мэйси. (2000 ― 2012)»

― Угу… ― кивнул тот. ― Джоэл учился одновременно с Пассом три года, так что застал второй инцидент.

― А что мы вообще о нём знаем, кроме того, что он уже закончил школу и учится в колледже?

Уотсон присел на диван.

― И ничего, и очень много, учитывая то, что происходит у Ропсов дома. Вообще, Джон, это дело для тебя ― командуй. О чём бы ты стал спрашивать учителя и его жену?

Шерлок акцентировал свой вопрос, дёрнув струну на скрипке.

― Так… я бы первым делом спросил… ― начал Джон строить планы.

 

―2―

Ропсы жили в особнячке на углу Ладброк Гров. Изначально это был один дом на две квартиры и домик по соседству. Но Клара, видимо, решила устроить Адама с комфортом: купила и соседнюю квартиру, и пристрой — их соединяла стеклянная галерея. Назначение её прямо-таки бросалось в глаза: она играла роль оранжереи. Шерлок, который терпеть не мог домашние растения, поморщился.

Клара, вся сияющая и домашняя, открыла им дверь.

― Ой, мои дорогие! Как хорошо, что вы пришли. Мы вас очень, очень ждём! Торт уже готов. Слышите запах? Это ваниль. У меня стручковая ваниль, мне привёз один бывший ученик Адама из экспедиции. Проходите, проходите! Вы не заблудились, сразу нас нашли?

Шерлок что-то пробормотал, означающее приветствие, и предпочёл поскорее пожать руку Адаму, который стоял чуть в стороне, предоставляя супруге щебетать и виться вокруг гостей.

― Добрый день, ― улыбнулся Джон и поцеловал Кларе руку. ― Очень быстро нашли. — Ещё бы, они же тут на днях прогуливались. — Вы удобно живёте. И школа так близко, я даже не ожидал, что настолько.

Джон уже отметил про себя, опираясь на слова Клары, что бывшие ученики не теряют с Ропсами связь.

― О, школа совсем рядом. Ребятам тут пару шагов пройти... а это кто? О нет, я и так вижу! Это ваш племянник, мистер Холмс? Ну конечно, это он! Здравствуй, дорогой. Доктор мне рассказывал про тебя! Не смущайся, проходи. Ты очень похож на дядю, такой же красивый! Ты любишь торт со сливками?

Майкл сразу надулся от удовольствия, услышав такой комплимент в адрес Шерлока.

― Здравствуйте, миссис Ропс. Мистер Ропс, ― он пожал учителю руку. ― Я, наверное, всякие торты люблю, кроме йогуртовых.

― Нет-нет, Клара печёт с настоящими взбитыми сливками. Да, дорогая?

― Только с настоящими! И со свежими фруктами. Проходите же в гостиную.

― Ой, сколько у вас цветов! ― воскликнул Майкл и кинулся обозревать подоконник. ― А вот этот я знаю ― это пассифлора. У мамы такой рос. А когда он вырастет больше, вы его на галерею пересадите, да?

― Обязательно, там как раз южная сторона. Садись за стол, дорогой.

Когда они шли в гости, Шерлок просил его быть разведчиком и составить мнение о мистере Ропсе. С ним Майкл только поздоровался, но Клара ему сразу понравилась. И чего дядя от неё шарахался? Она же классная тётка!

Когда все расселись, Клара первым делом вручила по пакету Шерлоку и Майклу.

― Мистер Холмс, пожалуйста, передайте этот пакет вашей квартирной хозяйке! В прошлый раз я обещала ей переслать специи. А это, мой дорогой, ты отнесёшь своему папе. Тут немного печенья. Ведь несправедливо, если он не попробует?

― Когда вы успели… ― начал Шерлок, но Джон наступил ему под столом на ногу.

― Спасибо, миссис Ропс! ― Майкл забрал пакет и понюхал содержимое через щёлку.

― О, я как раз хотела спросить, доктор Уотсон, пока не забыла. У вас же много знакомых, я думаю? У меня есть одна подруга, её дочке сейчас 27 лет, очень милая девушка, нет ли у вас...

― Как поживают ваши пришельцы, мистер Ропс? ― довольно резко прервал Клару Шерлок.

Джон собирался опять наступить ему на ногу, но передумал. Всё-таки вопрос касался дела.

― О, я их видел сегодня утром. Помнишь, дорогая?

― Да, я тоже видела! Два совершенно одинаковых чело... пришельца, да! ― Клара разливала чай и одаривала каждого куском торта. ― Только причёски разные. Вы думаете, мистер Холмс, они опасны? Мне они показались безобидными. Я даже пошла в их сторону, но они как-то... быстро скрылись.

Шерлок выразительно посмотрел на Джона и демонстративно передвинул ногу.

― Испугались, наверное, ― сказал он, принимая тарелку.

― Бедняжки. Я совсем не хотела их напугать. Я просто хотела спросить, что им нужно конкретно от моего Адама. Всегда ведь лучше всё говорить прямо, правда, доктор?

― Дорогая, они же могут быть опасны! ― наконец-то мистер Ропс подал признаки жизни. ― Правда, доктор?

― При свете дня ― вряд ли, ― нашёлся Джон.

― Сомневаюсь, что со мной справится какой-то инопланетянин, ты же знаешь, Адам. А может быть, мы смогли бы договориться. Я всегда нахожу общий язык с людьми, правда, мистер Холмс, поверьте.

Мистер Холмс уже был готов поверить во что угодно, даже в живых пришельцев, а Клара всё щебетала и щебетала. Заговорили об учениках, о том, какие они замечательные.

― Мы стараемся, чтобы они чувствовали себя у нас как дома. Тут очень тихий район, и даже двери толком не запираются. Наш ключ всегда лежит сверху, над дверью.

― И дети знают, где? ― спросил Джон.

― Конечно. Они иногда приходят, когда нас нет дома, ― позаниматься.

― Позаниматься в доме учителя? ― удивился Шерлок.

― Иногда одноклассники мешают, всякое бывает. Вы не подумайте, что у тут филиал пансиона, конечно. И у нас бывают далеко не все. Это что-то вроде клуба.

― Ой, а Шерлок говорил… Извините, я перебил вас, ― спохватился Майкл.

― Да ничего, милый. Что ты хотел спросить? ― улыбнулась Клара.

― Мистер Ропс, у вас правда есть макет Колизея?

Шерлок одобрительно улыбнулся племяннику ― разведчик не забыл за тортом о своей миссии.

― Есть, ― кивнул Адам. ― Хочешь посмотреть?

― Ага!

― Погодите, я дам вам с собой чаю с тортом.

Клара принесла с кухни поднос и, прихватив угощение, мистер Ропс с Майклом перешли в кабинет.

― Классно тут у вас, ― сказал Майки, разглядывая шкафы с книгами, удобный стол, ещё один в углу, с двумя креслами. Подоконник был заставлен цветами, низкорослыми, чтобы не загораживать свет.

Насколько Майкл понял свою задачу, ему предстояло занять мистера Ропса, чтобы тот не мешал Шерлоку расспрашивать миссис Ропс о школьных делах, хотя учитель и не мешал ― он молчал всё время. Он пока что казался Майклу ужасно странным. Трудно себе представить, как такой человек может работать в школе. Майкл вспоминал своих учителей-мужчин. Вот хотя бы мистер да Сильва. Решительный такой, активный, пробивной.

Но стоило обратить внимание на макет ― он стоял между шкафами на особой подставке.

― А он у вас целый, как при императорах был.

Майкл не мог сообразить, из чего Колизей сделан, ― выглядело, как настоящие камни.

― Да, мы решили восстановить историческую справедливость. ― Адам поставил поднос на столик между кресел. ― Много спорили с ребятами, но решили, что так правильнее. А ты бы строил такой, как сейчас?

― Нет, я читал, что его сами же римляне разбирали по камушку, пока какой-то там Папа не объявил цирк священным местом. Так ведь почти весь Рим разобрали, да? Античный. Я ещё в Риме не был, только в Париже был этим летом. А вы бывали в Париже?

― О, ну в Риме кое-что осталось ещё, и старые термы... но, конечно, с античных времён город сильно изменился. Я был в Париже, мы с миссис Ропс ездили после свадьбы, а потом с учениками несколько раз. Тебе там понравилось?

― Круто. ― Майкл продолжал крутиться возле макета, наконец сообразив, что он сделан из пенопласта. ― Париж, конечно, понравился. Как он может не понравиться? Я с бабушкой был и её другом. Мы в Лувре все ноги истоптали, ба у нас сидела там на скамье, а мы по залам бегали. Патрик хоть и пожилой, но он ничего так ― выносливый, ― Майкл рассмеялся. ― И вообще мы даже подружились с ним.

― Это хорошо, когда дружишь со своими родными, ― улыбнулся мистер Ропс. ― Ты учишься без пансиона, приходящим учеником, да?

― Угу. ― Майкл тихонько потянул за ворота под каким-то непонятным номером. ― Ой, они открываются! А арена у вас снимается?

― У нас всё как было на самом деле. ― Мистер Ропс поднял арену и отложил в сторону, показывая внутренние помещения. ― Вот смотри: отсюда выпускали зверей. А тут ночевали простолюдины и рабы в ожидании представлений.

― Здорово. Умели ведь строить, бетон изобрели…

― Рим потрясает именно своей историчностью. Ходишь по улицам и как будто погружаешься в древность. А Париж другой. Он очень весёлый и шумный. Но даже призраки мушкетёров по нему уже не скачут, пожалуй. Зато Париж кажется всем очень знакомым, даже тем, кто в нём впервые.

Для Майкла такая перемена в манерах учителя стала неожиданностью. Пожалуй, если он так и в классе разговаривает, то слушать его интересно. Чего же он при жене-то двух слов связать не может?

― А папа сказал, что в сентябре мы поедем в Берлин. И в музей тоже пойдём. А вам кто больше нравится: Джоконда или Нефертити?

Насмотревшись на макет, они сели пить чай, пока не остыл.

― Ты имеешь в виду голову Нефертити? Берлинскую? О... ну... я думаю, что Нефертити. Я, может быть, скажу не совсем общепринятую вещь, но лично мне Джоконда... не то чтобы она мне не нравилась как картина, но какое-то очень уж недоброе у неё лицо. Это, конечно, моя личная точка зрения.

― А Грег говорит, что Джоконда ― мягкая. Но мне она тоже как-то не очень.

― Когда премьером был Тони Блэр, мы с Кларой ездили в Россию, в Санкт-Петербург. И конечно мы пошли в Эрмитаж ― это такой огромный музей, главный соперник Лувра. Там я видел чудесную картину молодого да Винчи. Погоди, я покажу тебе репродукцию. ― Ропс безошибочно нашёл на полках альбом. ― Смотри: «Мадонна с цветком».

Майкл взглянул на страницу.

― Ого, ничего себе бутуз! А Мадонна тут совсем девочка, ей не больше шестнадцати.

― Кажется, что она его сестрёнка, верно? ― улыбнулся Ропс. ― На самом деле она ведь и была совсем юная. Главное, она так смотрит на него, с любовью... и ей самой интересны и цветок, и этот ребёнок, и весь мир. Она счастливая. Мне так кажется. Какое у неё сияющее лицо.

― Это у вас целый альбом из России? ― Майкл сел поближе и, попросив разрешения, стал перелистывать. ― О, Рафаэль! ― Посмотрел подпись. ― Точно Рафаэль. И у них даже Микеланджело есть. Надо спросить папу, очень трудно получить туда визу?

― Визами занималась Клара, ― смущённо ответил учитель, ― я не в курсе. Возьми альбом домой, если хочешь.

― Спасибо, я аккуратно. А потом, может, Джон… или можно мне привезти?

― О, ну это как тебе разрешат твои домашние. Если отпустят одного, то конечно. Или приезжай с дядюшкой, как вам будет удобно. Он ведь, наверное, ещё не раз захочет побеседовать с Кларой... Ты любишь путешествовать?

Майкл ещё раз заглянул внутрь, приподняв сразу несколько страниц и шепча: «Ван Гог, у них есть Ван Гог».

― Я бы хотел путешествовать. Мне нравится фотографировать ― я бы снимал все места, куда еду.

― Кстати, ты не находишь, что нас с тобой отослали из гостиной, чтобы поговорить там взрослой компанией? ― засмеялся Ропс.

― Ой, да пусть себе. Особенно Шерлок у нас очень взрослый, ага. Вот Джон ― взрослый. Кстати, у вас очень хорошая жена ― она мне понравилась.

― О да, очень-очень хорошая. Она нравится и всем моим ученикам. А ещё она очень вкусно готовит. Я тоже не обижаюсь, когда меня считают ребёнком. Быть ребёнком совсем неплохо. Во всяком случае, можно не участвовать в скучных разговорах... Но твой дядя взрослый, он ведь знаменитый сыщик? Мне он показался таким... серьёзным.

― Это он прикидывается. Нет, он жутко умный, конечно, но совсем не взрослый. Хотя ребёнком он тоже иногда просто прикидывается. Он такой… как инопланетянин. В хорошем смысле. Вот папа у меня даже умнее Шерлока, но он точно с этой планеты.

Майкл слышал про странности учителя. Он был доволен, что ему разрешили взять альбом, но о миссии своей не забывал. У него даже мелькнула еретическая мысль, что Шерлок вот спросил бы в лоб, а он хитрее.

― О, что ты, Майкл, ― возразил Ропс. ― Твой дядя совсем не похож на инопланетянина. Я сначала тоже подумал было, когда увидел его в первый раз... но нет, он хороший человек. Инопланетяне проводят исследования, но их интересуют только свои цели, им нет дела до того, чем живём мы, что мы любим, чего боимся.

― Это смотря какие инопланетяне, ― рассудительно заметил Майки. ― А вообще сейчас пришельцев везде суют ― то они чего-то строили в древности, то они были богами всякими.

― Твой дядя просто любопытный. Ему интересно то, с чем он сталкивается, но я не чувствую в нём равнодушия. А прикидываются в жизни многие. Считают, что так проще...

― А зачем прикидываться? Так можно забыть, какой ты настоящий.

― Некоторым не нравится, какие они – настоящие, я так думаю. Хотят быть лучше... но чаще наоборот, хотят казаться хуже, чем они на самом деле, потому что стесняются быть хорошими, добрыми, простыми… А вообще, прикидываться взрослым не очень сложно. Притворяться ребёнком сложнее, я думаю. Но, конечно, лучше совсем не притворяться. Разве нет?

― Лучше, но иногда приходится. Иногда это получается, когда тебя не любят настоящего. Тогда человек прикидывается таким, каким его хотят видеть. Нет, мне, конечно, не надо это делать, не подумайте. Это я теоретически. Вы вот в школе работаете, вы же знаете ― ребята так часто делают.

― К сожалению, ― кивнул учитель. ― А иногда им просто кажется, что такими, какие есть, их не будут любить. В школах с пансионом это особенно часто бывает, увы, ведь дети редко видят тех, кто их действительно любит, своих родных... а учителям кажется неправильным любить кого-то из учеников больше, чем других. Но я считаю, это глупо. Нельзя любить всех одинаково. Одинаково можно уважать, а так ― всё равно к кому-то больше привязываешься... Но каждого кто-то да любит. Не бывает людей, которых не любит никто.

― Это точно. ― Майклу хотелось пооткровенничать, но он подумал, что это будет неприлично, всё-таки он ещё слишком плохо знал мистера Ропса. Но вообще-то он Майклу понравился. Добрый чел, хотя и со странностями.

Ладно… Очень понравился. Но Майкл уже дозрел до некоторой внутренней возрастной цензуры, когда пора расставаться с детскими сантиментами. Это с папой можно, и вообще с родными ― и то иногда.

― Я думаю, главное: найти в жизни хороших друзей, — продолжал Ропс. — И чтобы тебя любил тот же человек, которого любишь ты. У тебя много друзей?

― Если с родственниками вместе, то много. В школе тоже есть друзья. И девочка есть…

― Это отлично, когда девочки и мальчики учатся вместе, я считаю! И отчего же не с родственниками, с родственниками дружить тоже хорошо. Я вот больше всего дружу со своей женой, ― рассмеялся Ропс.

― Это правильно. ― «И почему у них детей нет?» ― подумал Майки, но спрашивать было неприлично. ― А вот Шерлок говорит, что у меня с Пат ещё сто раз всё изменится, и что мы хорошо если останемся вообще друзьями. А вы ведь с женой с детства дружите, да?

― О да, с самого моего рождения. Совсем не обязательно, что всё изменится в худшую сторону, поверь. Конечно, отношения будут немного меняться с возрастом, но если уж дружишь с кем-то по-настоящему, то «раздружиться» очень сложно. Я думаю, твой дядя так говорит, потому что у него у самого не было такой подруги или друга в подростковом возрасте, и он просто не знает по себе, насколько прочная порой такая дружба. Конечно, совсем не обязательно, что ты именно женишься когда-то на своей девочке, но очень много шансов именно на то, что вы будете друзьями всю жизнь. А может быть, и не только друзьями. Но тут, я думаю, от нас, мужчин, зависит мало что... мне вот повезло, что моя Клара меня выбрала.

― Пат никто не нравится из мальчиков. Ну, кроме меня, ― возгордился Майкл. ― А скажите: ученики, которые с вами дружили раньше, после того, как закончат школу, не перестают вас навещать?

― О, по-разному. Учителя иногда путают дружбу со стороны ученика и привязанность. Привязанность может быть вызвана разными причинами. Иногда такие дети, выйдя во взрослую жизнь, уже не нуждаются в общении со своими учителями. Ничего страшного в этом нет. Но нам звонят многие, а некоторые даже заходят. Вот только недавно Джоэл приходил. Он тоже приложил руку к этому макету. У нас много альбомов с фотографиями, но мы не станем отвлекать наших в гостиной. Я тебе их так покажу. Всех строителей Колизея.

Ропс сел за письменный стол и включил компьютер. Но стоило экрану засветиться, как учитель в испуге вместе с креслом отъехал назад, чуть не налетев на Майкла.

― Клара! ― закричал Ропс на весь дом. ― Это опять началось!

Майки посмотрел на экран, но там ничего такого страшного не увидел. Только фотографию какого-то мальчишки, появившуюся в виде всплывающего окна.

Шерлок появился на пороге кабинета даже быстрее миссис Ропс.

― Что такое? ― Он посмотрел на экран, на учителя ― и быстро сделал нужные выводы. ― Это фотография Сэмми Бэрча?

Ропс только кивал.

― Это официальное фото, ― заметил Джон. ― Личное дело, возможно?

― Да, такие безобразные фотографии обычно снимают только для каких-то документов. Миссис Ропс, кажется, вашему мужу лучше прилечь, ― решительно заявил Шерлок.

― Дорогой, идём. — Немного испуганная Клара увела супруга.

Учитель слушался её беспрекословно.

― Майкл, помоги миссис Ропс с чашками.

Племянник обиженно посмотрел на дядю, прижал к себе альбом и вышел из кабинета.

― Зря ты с Майклом так, ― упрекнул Джон, но Шерлок его не слушал, а искал причину появления фотографии.

― Ничего сверхъестественного. Справится любой, кто владеет компьютером чуть выше уровня обычного пользователя.

― Один из Бэрчей, кажется, сисадмин в фирме?

― Угу. Дальше, Джон.

― На чай он к ним вряд ли заходил. Научил подрастающее поколение?

― Я более чем уверен, что к Ропсам заходил на днях… ― Шерлок щёлкнул пальцами.

― Номер третий. Джоэл Мэйси.

Шерлок вскочил с места.

― Школа в двух шагах...

― Стой, притормози.

Джон перехватил его у двери в кабинет.

― Лето на дворе ― значит, встречаться с детьми придётся у них дома. Как вариант ― кто-то может оставаться в пансионе и на каникулах. Надо узнать, но зачем бежать туда? Сейчас Ропс придёт в себя ― и спросим.

Шерлок недовольно рыкнул, но вынужден был признать, что Джон прав и предстоит много возни ради того, чтобы подтвердить всего одно предположение.

― У него на лице написано, что он надолго в астрале, ― проворчал он. ― Скорее уж Клара поможет. Она наверняка парочке матерей-одиночек нашла мужей.

Майкл еле успел отскочить от двери к столу и демонстративно взял чашку с блюдцем ― вроде как помогает миссис Ропс. У него начинал созревать план действий.

 

―3―

Джон не совсем понимал, к чему Шерлок потащил его к Эртону. Да, конечно, надо подстраховаться в одном вопросе, но ведь можно узнать нужное и за минуту по телефону. Тем не менее доктор выкроил на них час. Джона он усадил в красное кресло, и тот почувствовал себя немного скованно ― особенно в присутствии партнёра. Он вообще не имел представления, какие у Леона теперь с Шерлоком взаимоотношения ― только помнил оговорку последнего во время тоста о том, что якобы «его любовь к доку не взаимна».

Все остальные кресла были жёлтые ― вот тоже казус.

― Рад вас обоих видеть на этот раз в восемь, а не в девять, ― промолвил док. ― Надеюсь, вы расскажете, как продвигается расследование?

― Вперёд, Арчи, ― заявил Шерлок, лениво развалившись в кресле.

Джон заметил одобрительный взгляд Эртона, с некоторой, впрочем, хитрецой, и пробормотал себе под нос:

― Действуй, Гаджет. Вообще должен сказать, что миссис Ропс ― святая женщина, ― улыбнулся он. ― А что касается расследования… Конечно, никаких пришельцев нет, но есть слежка. И Шерлок считает ― я видел документы и с ним согласен, ― что связана она с несчастными случаями в школе, где мистер Ропс работает. А точнее, с тремя случаями самоубийств среди учеников.

Доктор кивнул.

― Миссис Ропс мне говорила о самоубийстве мальчика в школе её супруга года четыре назад. И ещё про один случай ранней весной, кажется.

― Да, но первое самоубийство случилось десять лет тому назад, и как раз в тот день, возвращаясь из школы, мистер Ропс попал в аварию, ослеплённый полицейским вертолётом. Отсюда у него и конкретный страх перед пришельцами.

― Вот как? ― удивился Леон. ― Про аварию я знаю, а вот про то, что она совпала с самоубийством, нет. Видимо, миссис Ропс тогда было не до того, а мой пациент она, а не он ― к счастью. Но вряд ли за мистером Ропсом следит тот самый вертолет? Что же всё-таки происходит сейчас? Ему угрожает опасность?

Джон взглянул на Шерлока, но тот демонстративно молчал.

― Вряд ли они решатся на насильственные действия, но слежка, и то, что делается у Ропсов дома, ― всё это, кажется, имеет одну цель: довести учителя — если не до самоубийства, то уж точно до помешательства.

Он рассказал о фотографии ученика, которая откуда-то появилась на рабочем столе компьютера Ропса.

― Это не так сложно проделать, но ведь кто-то проникает в дом, или вхож к ним.

― Вот как... Друзья погибших? Родственники? Хотя... столько лет прошло... Я так понимаю, вы ещё не завершили расследование? Что-то требуется от меня? Могу чем-то помочь?

«А вообще чего бы мне было не прийти одному? Шерлок решил побыть тут молчаливой орхидеей?» ― подумал Джон.

― Не совсем понятно, в чём конкретно могут эти люди обвинять Ропса. Единственное, что напрашивается, это какие-то развратные действия в отношении несовершеннолетних.

― Со стороны Ропса? ― густые брови доктора приподнялись. ― Это совершенно исключено. Не то, конечно, что они могут его обвинить, но сами эти действия ― абсолютно точно нет. Готов ручаться своей репутацией.

― Собственно, мы это и хотели услышать. Потому что эти деятели при желании могли там найти лазейки ― вроде того, что учитель иногда оставался дома с учениками наедине.

― У Ропса достаточно странностей. И я не знаю, какой он учитель, хорошо ли знает свой предмет, тут я могу ориентироваться только на мнение миссис Ропс, а она, возможно, пристрастна... Но то, что он не способен причинить вред ученикам ― это совершенно не вызывает сомнений.

Шерлок сидел в кресле, вытянув ноги, скрестив руки и закрыв глаза. И всем своим видом показывал, что сладко дремлет.

― Спи, моя радость, усни, ― сказал Джон, чуть повысив голос.

― Возможно, коллега, мистеру Холмсу снится, что вы уступили ему красное кресло. Арчи ведь обычно сидел за собственным столом, а красное кресло любил больше всех инспектор Кремер, ― улыбнулся Леон. ― Присаживайтесь к столу, если хотите. Кофе?

Шерлок приоткрыл один глаз и возмущённо посмотрел на Эртона.

Секретарша и правда как раз вносила поднос с кофе.

― Спасибо, доктор. — Джон пересел к столу, подумав, что он бы с удовольствием уподобился сейчас сэру Уинстону.

Леон же напустил на себя вид радушного хозяина.

― Сахар? Сахар, Шерлок?

― Спасибо.

― Бренди или ликёр?

― Бренди! ― с чувством произнёс Джон.

Леон поставил перед ним пузатый бокал.

― А вам, Шерлок?

― Ликёр.

― Любите сладкое, или из чувства противоречия?

Джон давно заметил, что доку явно нравится поддразнивать Холмса-среднего.

― Тогда бренди.

― Вы удивительно похожи на вашего брата, Шерлок, ― заметил док, добавляя бренди Шерлоку в кофе. ― Ваше здоровье, молодые люди.

― Ваше здоровье, ― улыбнулся Джон.

― Ничего удивительного не вижу в том, что похож на брата, ― пробурчал Шерлок.

Эртон улыбнулся.

― Конечно. Я вам очень благодарен, что взялись за расследование. Не дуйтесь, Шерлок. Если бы вы выбирали между мной и доктором Уотсоном, вы ведь тоже предложили бы красное кресло ему? Кстати, коллега, вы ещё не попробовали себя на литературном поприще?

Джон отрицательно покачал головой.

― Нет, и как-то страшновато.

― Брось, у тебя отлично получается! ― неожиданно поддержал Леона Шерлок. ― Он написал две сцены о нашем прошлом деле, а потом забросил. Убедите его продолжать, док. Вам понравится это читать.

Джон укоризненно посмотрел на Шерлока, который уж слишком лучезарно улыбался.

― О! Не стесняйтесь, Джон, порадуйте старика! Я уверен, что мне понравится! ― промолвил доктор.

Шерлок поднял чашку с кофе.

― За английского Арчи Гудвина!

― И пусть литературная слава доктора Уотсона затмит его славу, ― вторил Эртон.

Джон пожалел, что стол низкий, ― спрятаться негде.

― Только для вас, доктор. Переплету и подарю на Рождество.

― А мне?! ― возмутился Холмс-средний.

― А вам он посвятит свой первый рассказ, ― предположил док.

Джон не выдержал, а может, сказалось бренди.

― Ты же и так в мой ноут постоянно заглядываешь. Легко позаимствуешь файл.

― Может, я тоже хочу переплетённую версию! ― Шерлок как-то пропустил мимо ушей его оговорку. ― Ладно, напиши сначала. Хороший бренди, док. А мы тут, чтобы уж быть совсем как Ниро с Арчи, хотим получить лицензию на сыскную деятельность. Джону, конечно.

― Я только сомневаюсь, что Элла даст мне рекомендацию.

― Ваш бывший психоаналитик? ― уточнил док. ― Забудьте. Я вам напишу рекомендацию. И вам, Шерлок, если хотите. Но вам потребуется ждать полгода, работая в агентстве с лицензией. А Джону наверняка дадут сразу. Так что, Джон, готовьтесь, станете главой агентства.

― Формальным, естественно. То есть с налоговиками-то, доктор, мне придётся иметь дело. Самое почётное занятие.

― Смотрите на это иначе. Шерлок вам доверяет распоряжаться всеми счетами.

― Точно, ― поддакнул тот. ― Всё равно и по магазинам ты ходишь.

― Вот это самое главное, ― рассмеялся Джон.


	3. Chapter 3

―1―

Когда Шерлок вернулся вечером, против обыкновения, его никто не встретил. Джон обнаружился в ванне, он зарылся в пену по горло и нежился, закрыв глаза.

— Ничего себе, — возмутился Шерлок, — я весь день на ногах, вёл переговоры с родителями учеников, опрашивал малолетних чудовищ, а он тут расслабляется. Я, между прочим, есть хочу.

— Ужин на плите. — Джон приоткрыл один глаз. — Я только-только влез в воду. И тоже не сидел без дела: свидание в кафе назначено на завтрашнее утро.

— Уже? Какой быстрый.

— У меня правильный подход к женщинам.

Шерлоку вдруг захотелось надавить Джону на голову и утопить его в ванне на пару секунд. Он даже протянул руку, но тут же отдёрнул.

— Только попробуй, — буркнул Джон, не открывая глаз, — утяну за собой.

— А ты не подсматривай.

— А я не подсматриваю. Но движение в воздухе я почувствовал, и когда ты злишься, ты дышишь… особенно так дышишь. И нечего злиться: мне придётся дурить девушке голову.

— Что за девушка? Подружка Саманты?

— Естественно. Виктория Коулп. Мне пришлось прочитать кучу девичьих блогов, прежде чем я её вычислил и списался с ней. Мне вообще-то повезло. Я назвался старшим братом девочки, которая заканчивала вместе с ней школу.

— Топорно, — фыркнул Шерлок.

— Возможно, но это сработало. Девушка в активном поиске парня, но на мужчину постарше тем не менее клюнула.

— А ванна зачем?

— Смываю с себя Интернет, — ответил Джон и нырнул с головой.

 

— 2—

Девушки всегда опаздывают — Джон это уже уяснил давно. Вообще-то существовал вариант, что двадцатишестилетняя его просто испугается и не подойдёт. Старовато он выглядит для того, кто якобы является старшим братом её бывшей одноклассницы. Господи, бред какой.

У него уже и так голова пухла от чтения странички Саманты Пасс в фейсбуке. Он как-то вычислил эту Тойю ― она там последняя удержалась в друзьях со времён колледжа. Врать про интерес было несложно ― девушка попалась симпатичная, не сказать чтобы прямо эталон, но и он не какой-нибудь Джеймс Данкан. Они вполне друг другу соответствовали.

― Это вы Джон Гудвин?

Голос звучал настороженно.

Уотсон вскинул голову и увидел Викторию Коулп, или Тойю, как она просила себя называть.

― Это я, ― он улыбнулся и вскочил. ― Добрый день.

Смущался он совершенно искренне ― всё-таки дурил же девушке голову.

― О... я вас, кажется, помню. Да-да, точно помню. Это было на Пасху, и мы с вами танцевали два раза. Или даже три. Правильно?

Она протянула ему руку. Джон деликатно пожал, поухаживал, придвинув стул. Кажется, это произвело на Тойю впечатление.

― Неужели вы меня помните? ― совесть уже не подавала таких громких сигналов.

― Конечно! Почему вы больше не приходили на наши школьные праздники?

Взгляд Тойи скользнул по его рукам ― кольца не было.

― Армия, ― коротко ответил Джон. ― Вот, недавно вышел в отставку по ранению.

― Вы были серьёзно ранены? ― смесь жалости с опасением. ― Ой, бедный. Так вы бывший офицер? ― надежда в голосе.

― Я военный врач. Ушёл в отставку в чине капитана.

Пока что ― правда и ничего, кроме правды.

― О, вы быстро привыкните к гражданской жизни. Заведёте новых друзей, подруг. Старых найдёте. А где вы воевали?

― В Афганистане.

― О… ― с придыханием произнесла Тойя.

Джон смотрел на неё и удивлялся ― и чего она до сих пор не замужем? Симпатичная, волосы тёмно-русые, носик, глазки, так сказать ― всё при ней. Грудь, конечно, не как у Саманты, но тоже ничего так грудь.

Тут и официант подошёл. Джон предложил девушке меню. Та выбрала хорошо ― разумно, но не прижималась в ценах, так что если вдруг платить пополам, она потянула бы.

Совесть опять заговорила, только как-то очень невнятно.

― Вы верите в судьбу, Джон? Вот мы с вами не виделись столько лет, и если бы вы случайно не увидели моё фото в социальной сети, могли бы и ещё много лет не увидеться, или вообще никогда. А вдруг наша встреча не случайна?

Нет, удивительно, как она до сих пор не вляпалась в историю, ― возразил внутренний голос. Любой желающий задурит мозги и воспользуется, а более или менее приличный парень убежит, утыкая пятки в зад.

― Ну, кто знает? ― дипломатично ответил Джон. ― Хотя это, конечно, хороший способ возобновить знакомство.

― Я часто вспоминаю школу и старых знакомых. В детстве всё было проще, и дружба искреннее, правда?

― Вы так думаете? Но вам-то что жаловаться ― вы ведь до сих пор дружите с бывшими одноклассниками ― взять… эээ… Саманту, например.

― Саманту? А, Пасси! ― улыбнулась Тойя. ― Саманту Пасс вы имеете в виду, да? Других Самант я не знаю. Нет, она с нами не училась, мы с ней познакомились позже, на курсах делопроизводства. Тот случай, когда и во взрослом возрасте можно найти хорошую подружку. Вы видели её записи на моей страничке, да? Значит, вы читали и старые посты там, ведь Пасси не пишет уже... месяца три как минимум. Мне приятно ваше внимание.

Джон улыбнулся, но почувствовал, что краснеет.

И главное, он совершенно не мог сообразить, как вытянуть из девушки нужную информацию.

― Не пишет? Я особо не заглядывал к ней, ― нашёлся он. ― Так, мельком. Наверное, личная жизнь мешает? Это когда никого нет, будешь сидеть в сети.

― О, сразу видно, что вы не знаете Пасси! Какая там личная жизнь! Она ненавидит мужчин. Это очень печально. Такая хорошая девушка ― и такое... такой... феминизм, да, вот как это называется!

Ага, уже кое-что.

― Это не феминизм, а глупость, уж извините, ― ответил Джон. ― Там какие-то её личные заморочки, а не феминизм.

― Ну, это она так называет. Я думаю, её в детстве, может быть, кто-то обидел... кто-то из мужчин? Она считает, что мужчины способны на самые ужасные вещи, то есть практически любой из них готов обидеть женщину, ребёнка, унизить соперника. Пасси говорит, что с мужчинами нельзя иметь никаких дел, а если приходится сотрудничать ― им нельзя доверять.

― Очень неразумная точка зрения, ― сказал Джон, желая провалиться сквозь землю. ― Всякое в жизни бывает, конечно. Возможно, она сама обижена на какого-то парня, но что же она так широко берёт? У неё ведь, например, нет детей? Правда, может, отец пил или ещё что…

― Нет, конечно, детей нет, откуда же. Вообще-то, ей и не нужны дети, мне кажется. У неё был младший брат, и видите ли, Джон, я дружу с ней уже... почти семь лет, но никогда в жизни не слышала о его существовании. Ну, знаете, как это бывает, вот у меня, к примеру, есть сестра, и я нет-нет да и упомяну про неё в разговоре, к слову. А Пасси вообще про него не вспоминала, и даже когда он умер, — а мы тогда уже были хорошо знакомы — она мне об этом не рассказала. Я узнала про него только в этом мае, представляете? До какой степени надо ненавидеть мужчин, чтобы собственного брата, совсем ребёнка, причислять к ним...

― Кошмар какой. У меня есть старшая сестра ― мне вообще сложно представить, чтобы она даже в подростковом возрасте стыдилась меня или ненавидела. Ну, случалось, ругались ― вполне нормально между членами одной семьи. ― Тут он как бы спохватился. ― Умер, вы сказали? Тяжело болел? Ну да, у меня это профессиональное, как вы понимаете.

― Вовсе не болел, самое ужасное. Он покончил с собой. Оказывается... а вы видели фото Пасси? Её не назовёшь худышкой, она такая... в теле, сочная. То есть я хочу сказать, вовсе не всем ведь нравятся стройные девушки. Но её брат был совсем толстячок. Пасси сказала мне, что в детстве и она была пышечкой, но выровнялась с возрастом. А её брат, не помню, как его звали... он ещё был совсем тинейджер и, конечно, не оформился... Вы знаете, как это бывает у мальчиков. И в школе его дразнили. Пасси раньше считала, что поэтому он и выбросился из окна. Если честно, меня даже немного покоробил её рассказ... она так говорила... ну, словно он был виноват, что переживал из-за того, что его дразнили.

― Тут родители виноваты, давно бы отвели ребёнка к эндокринологу, ― буркнул Джон.

― Наверное, они не считали, что полным быть плохо? А может быть, он и похудел бы потом.

― Боюсь, что там были проблемы со здоровьем. Но, видимо, ваша подруга нашла ещё какую-то причину, которая её больше устроила?

― Не сама нашла, но, в общем, да. Понимаете, этой весной один одноклассник её брата уезжал с родителями на жительство в Америку, и когда он собирал свои вещи, случайно нашёл дневник Пасса-младшего. Сейчас-то эти ребята уже выросли, и он решил отдать этот дневник родственникам. Нашёл Саманту и передал. А она прочитала, что там написано... а там такое... ужас просто.

― Вы меня прямо заинтриговали. ― Джон отложил вилку для десерта и даже чуть подался в сторону Тойи.

― Ой, вы не представляете... этот мальчик был влюблён!

― Ууу! Погодите, а ведь это же интернат для мальчиков, да? Бедный парень. Представляю.

― Всё ещё хуже, чем вы думаете. Он был влюблён в учителя. Нет, ну кто из нас в детстве не влюблялся в учителей? Девочки уж точно... но нам ведь никогда не надо, чтобы сам учитель об этом догадывался. Мы вздыхаем потихоньку, конфетку можем в карман подсунуть... некоторые стараются учиться получше по предмету любимого педагога. Но этот мальчик очень хотел, чтобы учитель любил его в ответ. И я так поняла, там было несколько любимчиков, в том числе и этот мальчик. Они ходили к учителю в гости, и всё такое... а тот даже их эксплуатировал! Они поливали у него дома цветы и, кажется, что-то подметали...

Про подметания Джон не слышал, но вполне мог предположить, что, намусорив во время великой стройки Колизея, мальчишки не видели ничего ужасного в том, чтобы убрать за собой.

― А он им за это дарил небольшие подарки, ― продолжала Тойя. ― И брату Пасси тоже подарил какую-то книгу, кажется, с кроссвордами, что ли. А ребята у него эту книгу отняли и где-то спрятали, а ему было так жалко этого подарка... он в дневнике написал, что это была самая его любимая вещь и он собирался хранить её всю жизнь... и он взял и выбросился из окна. Насмерть. Вот как ужасно.

― Ужасно, соглашусь. Ужасно то, что мальчику было не с кем поговорить.

― Пасси считает, что во всём виноват этот учитель. Она даже поклялась отомстить ему, представляете? ― Тойя расстроено ковыряла гарнир.

― Надеюсь, она не наделает глупостей. В чём учитель может быть виноват? Если бы допускал что-то неподобающее, про это давно все бы узнали и его уволили. И брат Саманты к нему не один ходил, там целая компания была. Да и учитель наверняка женатый, да?

― Вот не знаю, женатый или нет. Пасси уверена, что всё дело в нём. Я тоже говорила ей, что если бы что-то было, что-то такое, то полиция бы разобралась. А раз учитель до сих пор работает в школе... но она и слушать ничего не хочет. Мы с ней из-за этого даже немного... ну, как бы разошлись. Правда, недавно я видела её в универмаге, и она была не одна, а с таким молоденьким-молоденьким мальчиком. Я так удивилась, это совсем не похоже на Пасси... а она меня тоже заметила и потом позвонила мне. Понимаете, для неё важно, чтобы никто не подумал, будто она может иметь дело с мужчиной. И она как будто оправдывалась, и сказала, что эта встреча была по делу, мол, она нашла этого паренька, когда занималась своим расследованием, она так и сказала ― расследованием. У этого мальчика брат ходил к этому же учителю, а потом точно так же покончил с собой. И теперь их объединяет ненависть... она так сказала. Мне было неприятно.

― А этот мальчик в большой опасности. Ведь в случае чего во всём обвинят его.

Джон уже решил, что когда они закончат дело, он встретится с Тойей и познакомит её с Кларой. Та ей в два счёта мужа найдёт.

― Ох, я даже не подумала об этом. Вы считаете, надо его предупредить? Я не знаю, что Пасси называет местью, вообще-то она славная, вы не подумайте, Джон. Просто её так ужасно клинит на этой ненависти к мужчинам... Ох, вы меня напугали. Что же делать? Как предупредить этого мальчика? Я даже не знаю, как его зовут...

― Тойя…

Джон взял девушку за руку.

― Вы только обещайте, что не будете бросать в меня колющие и режущие предметы, кричать и тем более не убежите.

― Зачем же мне от вас убегать, Джон? Нам ещё только несут десерт, и вам — кофе. Ни за что не брошу тирамису, я его обожаю!

― Вот и хорошо, ― улыбнулся Уотсон. ― У меня есть шанс выжить. К сожалению, ваша подруга уже наделала глупостей ― настолько, что учитель почти дошёл до… короче, его супруга забеспокоилась, обратилась сначала к врачу, а когда тот признал мужа вменяемым, ― к нам. Я, видите ли, частный детектив.

― Ой! Джооооон... конечно же! ― вскричала Тойя. ― Я вспомнила! Я видела вас на фотографии в Интернете! С таким ещё коллегой в охотничьей шапке! Точно-точно! О, какая романтичная профессия! Постойте, так вы не врач?

― Я врач, и воевал в Афганистане, и был ранен ― тут я сказал вам абсолютную правду. К сожалению, из-за ранения я не могу больше заниматься хирургией. Так что… вот, занимаюсь частным сыском на пару с другом. И вы очень помогли этим разговором. Мы ведь считали главным виновным именно того парнишку. Вы только не бойтесь за подругу ― никто не хочет доводить дело до полиции и тем более до суда. Нам важно, чтобы учителя оставили в покое. Он хороший человек, хотя и чудак, но совершенно безобидный и искренне любит детей. Без всяких там подтекстов.

Поразительно, но Тойя ничуть не обиделась, что романтическое свидание оказалось на деле простым допросом свидетеля.

― Ох, Джон, так вы найдёте этого паренька, да? Вы скажите ему, что Пасси не плохая, просто не надо её во всём слушаться. Она, понимаете, очень властная. Она умеет влиять на людей. Когда с ней общаешься, ей как-то доверяешь. Ох, дать вам её адрес? Телефон? Я могу чем-то помочь? Пока они ещё ничего не... они же ещё ничего не сделали ужасного? Нет?

― Данные я запишу, конечно. Когда мы будем готовы к разговору с ними со всеми, мы с Самантой свяжемся. Я вас очень прошу ничего ей не говорить. Девять шансов к десяти, она испугается, но есть один шанс, что она может решиться на какую-нибудь непоправимую глупость.

Тойя продиктовала, Джон записал в книжечку.

― А теперь давайте займёмся десертом, ― предложил он.

Они немного поболтали о всяких пустяках. Телефон Тойи Уотсон тоже взял и попросил, если она найдёт его в сети, не писать ничего ему в блог, пока дело не будет закрыто. Но вообще дал понять, что это не последняя их встреча, расплатился за обоих и поспешил к выходу, не глядя по сторонам, когда его вдруг схватили за руку.

— Шерлок, ты что здесь делаешь?! — зашипел Джон и сел за его столик.

— Кофе пью. Что ещё можно делать в таком приличном кафе? Марихуану курить? — Шерлок демонстративно сделал глоток и чуть поморщился. Видимо, кофе давно остыл.

— Ты что, следил за мной?

— Если я скажу нет, ты поверишь, что я тут случайно?

— Ага, забежал на огонёк. И как это понимать вообще?

— Что ты кипятишься, я не понимаю. Если бы я хотел проследить за тобой тайно, ты бы меня в жизни не заметил, ты проскочил мимо меня, даже когда я вообще не прятался. Ты же детектив, учись смотреть не только на смазливых девочек.

На них уже обращали внимание. Две девушки за соседним столиком неодобрительно посматривали, перешёптываясь: они тут сидели уже давно, видели, как Джон общался с Тойей, и, в принципе, сделали совершенно правильный вывод.

— Так это что — было проявление ревности, что ли? Я вообще-то спешил домой, чтобы отчитаться по результатам.

— Вот ещё! — возмутился Шерлок. — Это была проверка бдительности. Давай, отчитывайся, кто мешает?

— Может, всё-таки дома?

— Вот всегда так... даже кофе с тобой не допить... ладно, пошли.

В такси они оба молчали всю дорогу, каждый смотрел в окно, но дома Джон сменил гнев на милость — он же всё-таки выполнял задание, да и действовать было пора — и пересказал свой разговор с Тойей.

— Вот оно всё и стало понятно? — подытожил Шерлок. — Саманта прочитала дневник, всех взбаламутила, нашла близнецов этих, которые вообще забыли уже, наверное, что у них был брат, нашла этого Джоэла, теперь можно не сомневаться, что это он в компьютере учителя шарит... и, кстати, не только в компьютере. — Шерлок помрачнел. — Чёрт, а ведь парень попал сильно. Таблетки-то...

— Там одна Саманта только невинна как овечка, — кивнул Джон. — С таблетками попал ещё и фармацевт.

— Все женщины такие. Подставить всех мужчин вокруг, даже мальчишку семнадцатилетнего, а сама — невинная овечка. Смотри не вздумай эту Тойю пожалеть и начать с ней встречаться!

Джон прыснул.

— Болван ты! Я с тобой встречаюсь. Даже больше того — я с тобой живу. Всё-таки это была ревность?

Шерлок гордо проигнорировал это замечание.

— Ропсы уехали, — сказал он. — Самое время братцу номер три появиться в доме и подгрузить очередную дрянь в компьютер учителю. Попробую его застукать, если повезёт. Тем более что о третьем самоубийстве мы пока почти ничего не знаем.

— Ладно. Мне с тобой пойти?

— Не надо, я думаю, напугаем его только вдвоём. Ты лучше насчёт лекарств всё уточни — для отчёта. И можешь начинать писать рассказ... мистер Гудвин.

Джон бросил на Шерлока зверский взгляд из-под насупленных бровей, но тот вскочил на ноги и через мгновение уже сбегал вниз по лестнице.

 

―3―

Майкл прикинул, сколько времени понадобится Шерлоку, чтобы добиться разрешения на беседу с кем-то из бывших одноклассников Сола Мэйси ― да наверное, не с одним же, — чтобы видеть более подробную картину происшедшего. А тем временем над бедным мистером Ропсом будут продолжать издеваться. Нет, честно, учителя было жалко, а не только хотелось утереть дяде нос за то, что тот притащил с собой вроде как на задание, а потом ― бац! ― и выгнал из кабинета как какого-то сопливого малолетку. Такая моральная травма требовала компенсации ― а что может быть лучше, чем почувствовать себя сыщиком? Особенно когда у тебя сведения, которых дядя не знает.

Майкл честно просмотрел альбом с репродукциями ― ему понравилось. Днём он иногда вполне самостоятельно ездил то в кино, то на какую-нибудь фотовыставку ― если там содержание снимков соответствовало его возрасту. Поэтому ничего нет дурного в том, чтобы заехать к Ропсам и отвезти альбом. Майкл точно знал, что пару дней их дома не будет ― после нервного срыва учитель нуждался в отдыхе, и жена повезла его в загородный дом, отдохнуть.

В первый день он проторчал у дома часа три, но никого не застал, потом сообразил, что если миссис Ропс попросила кого-то полить цветы, то не сразу же после своего отъезда. Пришёл на другой день ― и ему повезло.

Именно повезло, потому что никакого внятного плана у него не было. Он и правда чувствовал себя малолеткой, которому вздумалось поиграть. Но он увидел, как к дому подходит парень, шарит над дверью, находит ключ, отпирает замок и спокойно входит в дом. Майкл быстро перебежал дорогу и стал ходить вокруг дома и заглядывать в окна. Первым делом незнакомый парень зашёл в кабинет и сел за стол учителя.

Ага. Главное ― не дать ему устроить мистеру Ропсу очередную гадость.

Майкл решил действовать и вошёл в дом.

― Добрый день! ― громко возвестил он о своём появлении.

Парень выглянул из-за косяка.

― Ой, привет. А мистера Ропса нет?

― Привет, ― парень с подозрением посмотрел на него. ― Мистера и миссис Ропс нет дома. — И тут же подошёл к окну и взял лейку. Конспиратор.

― Да я так и понял уже, — с невинным видом сказал Майкл. — Я альбом принёс ― вернуть хочу, в смысле. А я тебя видел недавно, то есть видел твою фотографию. Мне мистер Ропс показывал. Ты ведь делал макет Колизея, да?

Это был такой пробный выстрел. Ропсу в тот день уже стало не до фотографий, но по логике вещей парень взрослый, а к учителю спокойно пришёл ― возможно, он как раз из недавнего выпуска и мог вполне участвовать в проекте.

― Угу, было такое. ― Парень демонстративно потряс лейку с брызгалкой. ― Воды нет. Что-то миссис Ропс забыла налить. Ты сам-то откуда взялся?

― В дверь вошёл. Мне сказали, где лежат ключи, но было открыто… или ты о чём?

― Откуда ты знаешь Ропсов? Ты из пансиона?

― Пока нет, но, может, буду, если повезёт, ― соврал Майл. ― Там, где я учился, не было греческого, и моему папе посоветовали обратиться к мистеру Ропсу. Подготовить меня и всё такое. Мы к нему приходили в гости, ну, и он согласился со мной заниматься. Макет мне показал, рассказывал про то, как вы его делали. Про Рим, про Грецию... А ты ещё учишься там или уже нет?

― Нет, я в колледже. Раз уж ты здесь, помоги мне полить цветы. На кухне стоят две пластиковые бутылки с отфильтрованной водой. На. ― Парень протянул ему лейку. ― Сходи, принеси воды, пожалуйста.

Майкл охотно согласился, ушёл на кухню, жалея, что у парня будет время что-то сделать с компьютером. Но отказаться помочь он не мог ― это выглядело бы подозрительно.

― Тебя-то как зовут? ― крикнул он из кухни.

― Джоэл.

Когда Майки вернулся, парень всё ещё ― или уже ― стоял у подоконника.

― Ага, давай. ― Он принялся опрыскивать цветы. ― Развели оранжерею во всём доме.

― Не любишь цветы? А мне нравится. У моей мамы тоже было много цветов. Отчим их однажды кипятком полил все... чтобы погибли. Сволочь такая.

― Ничего себе, ― пробормотал Джоэл. ― Погоди, ты сказал, что у тебя отец. Я запутался.

― Отец. Да всё просто. Я сначала жил с мамой и с отчимом. А в прошлом году мама умерла. И тогда отец меня нашёл. Он вообще-то до того не знал про меня. Там... через полицию нашли. Так вышло. Ну и забрал к себе.

― Ни хрена... То есть извини… Нет, понятно, конечно… Отец же работает и всё такое. Он тебя поэтому хочет в пансион определить? А тебя как зовут?

― Майкл. Мы просто ищем новую школу. Сперва меня перевели в одну. Но там как-то... ну я, может, и сам виноват. С ребятами не сложилось. Я всё про маму думал, а ведь всем не объяснишь. Потом я высокий, был там выше всех. Прицепились к росту и дразнили всё время. Психолог папе посоветовал сменить школу. Вот и стали искать. А мой дядя, папин младший брат, знаком с Ропсами.

― Школа хорошая, ― как бы нехотя признал Джо. ― А тебе так уж нужны мёртвые языки?

― Не знаю ещё. Вдруг врачом захочу стать? Тогда, может, латынь... Но мне просто понравился сам мистер Ропс. Со мной раньше ни один учитель так не разговаривал. Я вообще таких не встречал... вот ключи от дома сказал, где лежат. Сказал, что можно приходить, когда хочу.

Майкл таскался за парнем, как приклеенный, держал лейку, если надо было, — всем своим видом изображал желание помочь и дружелюбную заинтересованность.

― Уже и книгами снабжал, я вижу, ― мрачно заметил Джо.

Он потыкал пальцем в оставшиеся горшки.

― Пошли в гостиную. По-моему, миссис Ропс что-то напутала с поливом.

Для порядка он кое-что полил и там и побрызгал на листья. Потом отнёс пустую лейку на кухню и заявил:

― Дело сделано, пора вытряхиваться из дома.

― А ты зачем приходил? Цветы полить?

― Миссис Ропс иногда просит о небольших услугах, почему бы нет?

Он вывел Майкла на крыльцо, запер дверь и положил ключ на место.

― Она же всякие чаепития для учеников устраивает. А я так, по старой памяти, тем более лето пока.

Майкл озирался по сторонам, и Джо спросил:

― Ты на чём приехал?

― На подземке, ― соврал Майкл. ― Но я пока не домой. Ещё погуляю. Может, потом опять зайду.

― Я смотрю, тебе заняться нечем. Лучше бы сходил куда-нибудь, чем в каникулы по учителям мотаться.

― Например, куда?

― В кино, в музей, ― пожал плечами Джо, ― раз ты весь такой по античке загоняешься, Олимпиада вон на носу ― отец твой на какие-нибудь соревнования билеты брал?

― Да, на открытие и на футбол. Так это ж ещё когда будет. И я не загоняюсь. Мне просто нравится, что можно пообщаться с хорошим человеком. Я раньше не очень доверял людям, думал, что все такие как... ну, как отчим. Если честно, моя мама не просто умерла. Её этот… её муж убил.

У Джо, прямо скажем, отвисла челюсть.

― Тебе сколько лет? ― спросил он.

― Тринадцать. А что? Высокий, да? ― нахмурился Майки. ― У меня папа высокий и дядя тоже.

Он почувствовал себя как-то нехорошо. Не соврал насчёт матери, но зачем, собственно, он первому встречному, тем более подозреваемому, рассказал о ней?

― Тут лучше на автобусе, ― посоветовал Джо. ― Хочешь, покажу остановку? Тут недалеко ― через сквер. Ты не бойся ― там народу полно, если что.

― А чего бояться? Просто я пока что не поеду домой, наверное, поболтаюсь где-нибудь немного. А может, дождусь, когда мистер Ропс вернётся.

Джо не возразил, что Ропсы за городом ― выходит, не знал, и просто выждал время, когда их не будет. Никто его не просил поливать цветы ― это была отмазка.

― Дома скучно одному, — сказал Майкл. — Но ты на всякий случай покажи, я в следующий раз поеду на автобусе.

― Идём, покажу.

У Майкла возникло чувство, что парень хотел взять его за руку, чтобы перевести через дорогу. Как маленького.

― Тут идёшь сразу наискосок… ― Джо показал на свободную скамью. ― Раз ты просто так болтаешься, может, сядем, поговорим?

― Давай, конечно, ― улыбнулся Майкл.

― Слушай, ты особо к Ропсу не привязывайся, ― выдал с ходу парень. ― Он мужик со странностями.

― Ты про инопланетян, что ли? Он мне говорил. Но это ведь даже классно. А вдруг правда?

― Да какие там инопланетяне? Это было бы мило, если бы только в них одних дело. Чёрт, я даже не знаю, как тебе намекнуть-то. Он вроде Майкла Джексона. Тот тоже детей любил. Ну, то есть про него говорили, что он любил детей определённым образом. Из него, как выяснилось, просто выкачивали деньги, но вот что касается Ропса…

― Погоди. Ты же у него учился. Я чего-то не понял.

― Учился, но я как-то ему на шею не вешался ― просто общался. ― Джо поморщился. ― Вот мой младший брат…

― А что с ним?

― Он покончил с собой, спрыгнул с крыши.

― Ой... извини.

― Когда я закончил школу, он, понятно, продолжал ходить к Ропсу. Сол был такой… очень ласковый и доверчивый. ― Джо вдруг принялся грызть ногти. ― Я бы ничего про Ропса не подумал, но, оказывается, были и раньше случаи… ещё два мальчишки покончили с собой, и они очень близко общались с учителем.

― Может, это совпадение? Джо... они все были знакомы?

Джо принялся рассказывать. Вспомнил первый случай десять лет тому назад, а потом про толстяка, который протиснулся в окошко туалета на третьем этаже и разбил себе голову об асфальт. И оба мальчишки, по его словам, часто бывали у Ропсов, и даже пользовались особым расположением учителя.

― Но при чём тут Ропс? ― возразил Майкл. ― Знаешь, этого толстого парня могли одноклассники довести запросто. Им ведь всё равно: хоть толстый, хоть высокий, хоть ещё чем-то отличается ото всех. А могло дома что-то случиться... или влюблён был в кого-то, а она выбрала другого... что угодно могло быть. Разве если бы учитель... разве бы его оставили работать в школе? И вообще... я его почти не знаю, но он... ну... мне он понравился. Даже очень понравился.

― Он всем нравится. Когда Джордж из окна выпрыгнул, полиция вела расследование. И Ропсом интересовались ― он один такими табунами учеников домой водит. Так все же орали: не смейте подозревать хорошего человека. Да я первый орал.

― Прости, Джо. Но ты теперь уверен, что твой брат... что это не совпадение? На сколько он был младше тебя?

― На семь лет.

― Ой.

― Чего?

― Тоже вот... совпадение. У меня у папы брат младше на семь лет тоже. Извини, это не важно. Я просто хотел сказать: откуда ты знаешь, что это учитель виноват? Брат на него жаловался тебе?

― Нет. Но, может, просто не смог. Меня же в школе не было.

Джо старательно отворачивался ― кажется, он стеснялся, что вот-вот расплачется. Что за дела? Хороший же парень вроде. Как он вляпался в эту историю?

― Ты что, с ним совсем-совсем не общался? Не каменный век, знаешь. По телефону мог позвонить. Позвать. А что говорят друзья твоего брата?

― Говорят: взял и полез на карниз ни с того ни с сего. И прыгнул.

― Прости, но так не бывает. Ты с ними сам говорил? ― из Майки желание помочь уже фонтанировало. ― Может они боятся тебе рассказать что-то? Они ведь тебя помнят, наверное, раз ты там учился тоже... Хочешь, я поговорю с друзьями твоего брата? Ты их знаешь? Может, мне расскажут то, что от тебя скрывают. Хочешь?

― Знаю кое-кого. Фрейкса помню. Листера Фрейкса. Да у Сола друзей среди одноклассников особых и не было. Он вообще больше любил общаться со старшими.

― Знаешь, где его найти, этого Фрейкса? Я с ним попробую поговорить. Вдруг мы узнаем что-то?

Джо хлопнул его по плечу.

― Хороший ты парень, Майкл. На Сола похож ― по характеру. Я подумаю, ладно?

― Конечно. Ты запиши мой телефон.

Джоэл как-то странно на него посмотрел, но записал номер.

― Возьми уж и мой тогда. Ладно, я пойду. А ты бы домой ехал, Майкл. Пока. — Он протянул руку.

― Пока, ― Майки пожал его ладонь. ― Увидимся.

― Может быть…

Джоэл встал и пошёл наискосок по дорожке. Майки смотрел ему вслед, пока тот не скрылся за кустами, и только собрался встать, когда услышал злой свистящий шёпот за спиной.

― И как это понимать? Что ты вытворяешь?

Майкл аж подскочил. За скамейкой стоял Шерлок, нависая над ним, как какой-то дух мщения.

Карьера сыщика, так блестяще начатая сегодня днём, грозила закончиться позором.

 

— 4 —

Майкрофт отпер дверь и вошёл в прихожую. Дом встретил его подозрительной тишиной. Майкрофт открыл тумбу для обуви — ботинки сына стояли на месте.

― Майкл?

— Я дома, — раздался робкий голос из глубины квартиры.

― У нас есть что-нибудь на ужин?

Судя по звукам, сын выскочил из комнаты, но встречать отца не спешил.

— Ой, извини. Есть, конечно, я забыл, что Грег уехал... сейчас я погрею.

― Да ничего, не торопись, я пока переоденусь.

Майкл прошмыгнул на кухню и стал накрывать на стол, размышляя, звонил ли отцу Грег или решил его не выдавать? Судя по тому, как Грег злился, рассчитывать на снисхождение не приходилось. Майкрофт появился на кухне, когда всё было уже готово.

— Чай наливать? — засуетился Майкл. — Где твоя кружка эта новая?

Он достал из шкафа кружку с попугаями.

― У нас не принято в семье говорить за столом о делах, — начал Майкрофт, — но Грег мне днём звонил. — Майкл втянул голову в плечи — и Майкрофт потрепал его по волосам. ― Не волнуйся. Я же не развязал третью мировую.

— Хочешь сказать, что не будешь ругаться? — сын посмотрел на отца с недоверием. — Ты же всё равно согласен с ними, а не со мной.

― Разумеется, с ними. Но тебя уже двое, как минимум, отругали. И понимаешь, я тоже не в восторге от того, что ты сделал.

— Отругали, ага. Только если ты думаешь, что они меня в чём-то убедили, то нет. Извини, пап, но я не согласен.

― И в чём ты не согласен?

Майкрофт спокойно сел за стол и начал есть.

— Что надо так нервничать, будто мне голову оторвали и утопили в Темзе. Я не сделал ничего ужасного, чтобы такой крик устраивать. Вообще никак от Грега не ожидал... — насупился Майкл, заняв на всякий случай позицию у мойки.

― А если бы оторвали?

— А если на Грега метеорит упадёт? Не оторвали же, пап. Ну что я сделал такого? Пошёл в гости к учителю? Он меня приглашал, кстати. Телефон у меня был с собой, позвонил бы в любой момент. Каникулы. Я в городе. Тут до дома пятнадцать минут на подземке.

― Но ты же не просто так пошёл в гости к учителю? И насчёт Грега… не надо говорить такие вещи. Я не суеверный человек, но ты же понимаешь, что я каждый божий день волнуюсь за него.

— Я тоже волнуюсь за вас обоих. Но ты ведь не запрещаешь ему ходить на службу? Я как раз и говорю — ну нельзя же всего бояться... а если даже волнуешься, всё равно, ну, пап, ведь и Грег, и Шерлок... им можно, значит, рисковать как угодно, только лично мне нельзя?

― Майкл, мне нужно говорить тебе очевидные вещи, что они взрослые люди и профессионалы?

— А когда Шерлок начал расследованиями заниматься, он был ровно в том возрасте, что я сейчас.

― Кто тебе это сказал?

— А что, это секрет? Он сам и сказал. Когда-нибудь и я стану профессионалом. Надо же с чего-то начинать.

У Майкрофта в голове прочно засела установка, что нельзя говорить детям фразы вроде «подумай обо мне, что будет, если с тобой что-то случится». Он и Шерлоку такого не говорил ― правда, результат выходил плачевный. И что делать? Стукнуть кулаком по столу и потребовать? Тоже не метод.

— Пап, ну чего ты? Ты-то должен понимать.

― Я, конечно, понимаю в какой-то мере. Но, увы, даже не могу поставить себя на твоё место. Шерлок, конечно, в четырнадцать влез в это дело с утопленником. Ему очень повезло, что убийца уже тогда был на нём зациклен. Это вообще было чудом, что ему не свернули шею.

— Ты ему запрещал становиться сыщиком? Тоже обещал голову оторвать и дома запереть? Может, ты на него бабушке, то есть, тьфу, маме жаловался?

― Я считал, что его мозги надо использовать более рационально. И что частный сыск ― это просто игрушки. Собственно, насчёт мозгов я так считаю до сих пор. Я никогда не жаловался на Шерлока маме. Вообще-то это было даже бесполезно. Он бы никак не отреагировал на её увещевания.

— Пап, не знаю, буду ли я сыщиком, когда вырасту. Но сейчас я хочу, мне давно это интересно, ты это знаешь, и Шерлок это знает. Но он первое что сделал — позвонил Грегу. Это честно, по-твоему? Если я реагирую на вас с Грегом, надо сразу... сразу... ябедничать?!

― Майкл, прости, но ты сейчас рассуждаешь, как ребёнок, а не как взрослый человек. Разумеется, он позвонил Грегу. И правильно сделал. Он просто слишком хорошо меня знает.

— При чём тут — тебя знает? Спасибо то есть, что тебе не позвонил? Ты хоть не кричишь... А Грег прилетел, вообще... такой крик стоял... — рот Майкла скривился. — Как будто он не полицейский, а учительница младших классов...

― Ну, я не кричу… ― Майкрофт запнулся, чуть не брякнув про успокоительные. Он доедал ужин, уже почти не чувствуя вкуса. ― Собственно, чего кричать-то? Поздно…

— Ты не кричишь, потому что стараешься понять. А они меня даже не слушали. Я узнал информацию, хотел Шерлоку рассказать, а он... ругался, что обойдется без малолетних всяких...

― Он за тебя испугался. И Грег тоже.

— Пап, ну сам же сказал — поздно пугаться уже! Тем более что со мной ничего плохого не произошло! Я просто поговорил с парнем, с нормальным парнем, обычным! — Убирая тарелку в раковину, Майкл чуть не расколотил её. — Он не преступник вовсе, он запутался. Ему помочь надо, а не арестовывать! У него беда случилась, брат погиб. И я теперь знаю всё, что они делали с учителем и почему. И этот учитель, мистер Ропс, он хороший человек! Скажи Шерлоку, меня он не хочет даже слушать. Он хочет всё сам сделать, расследование и всё такое. Хочет быть и дальше единственным в мире...

― Майкл, как тебе не стыдно? Как у тебя язык только повернулся сказать такое о дяде? — выдержка Майкрофта начала таять.

— А я никакого другого объяснения не вижу. Тебе он звонил или Грег?

― Заруби себе на носу следующее: Шерлока можно упрекать в чём угодно ― с его характером, но только не в мелочности и не в зависти. Сказать о нём такое ― значит незаслуженно оскорбить. И тем более он бы мне никогда не позвонил ― по той же самой причине, что я когда-то не рассказывал о его фортелях маме ― я слишком хорошо представлял, что с ней будет.

— Тогда я не понимаю. Я делаю то же самое, что он. Почему он на меня кричит? Между прочим, он мне как раз и сказал, что я тебя хочу в гроб вогнать и вообще о вас всех не думаю. И что я молокосос. Вот. — Майкл уже хлюпал носом. — А Грег потом кричал, что я беру пример с дяди... а дальше то же самое...

Майкрофту больше всего хотелось просто обнять сына и постараться успокоить его, а сегодняшний случай забыть, как дурной сон. Но когда дядя — сыщик, кто может поручиться, что племянник не захочет опять поиграть в расследование?

― Ты повторяешь его ошибки. Поэтому он и рассердился. Хотя в большей степени он испугался, конечно. Ты, к сожалению, слишком усердно его копируешь, и не всегда в хорошем. Разумеется, ему это не может нравиться, потому что он взрослый человек и понимает, когда и в чём поступал неправильно. В том числе и по отношению к своей семье.

— Пап, ты не нервничай только. Сейчас уже точно не произойдёт ничего плохого ни со мной, ни с ним. Объясни мне, пожалуйста, какую такую его ошибку я повторяю? Что я такого сделал, что они с Грегом так испугались?

Майкрофт выдохнул и постарался успокоиться.

― Давай лучше по конкретному случаю. Ты полез в чужой дом и столкнулся там с одним из подозреваемых. Не будучи уверенным, что этот человек вменяем и безопасен для тебя, ты пустился с ним в разговоры, более того ― ты ушёл с ним. Ты был уверен на сто процентов, что тебе ничего не угрожает? Только не говори мне о нормальном парне. Там вся ситуация с Ропсом ненормальная ― изначально.

— Давай по конкретному. Я пошёл туда потому, что хотел, во-первых, помочь этому учителю, он мне понравился. Во-вторых, хотел помочь Шерлоку с его расследованием. Я увидел этого Джоэла в окно, там первый этаж и всё видно, он вошёл через заднюю дверь и сразу компьютер включил, а пока тот грузился, подошёл к макету и стал его трогать... Там макет Колизея, мне мистер Ропс показывал его и говорил, что делал вместе с ребятами... и что брат этого мальчика погибшего тоже ему помогал... и я подумал, что, наверное, это он. Я просто вошёл, дверь же открыта была. Сказал, что к учителю... мы просто разговаривали, папа. Я же не начал с того, что я тут сыщик... зачем ему было вредить мне как-то? Ничего мне не угрожало, я же видел, что он нормальный человек. Разве в этом можно ошибиться?

Майкрофт провёл ладонями по лицу, сложил их у рта и посмотрел на сына.

Был бы он человеком религиозным, он бы сейчас подумал, что его там наверху за что-то наказывают, заставляя входить в одну и ту же реку дважды.

― Когда я даю своим людям задания, ― сказал он, вставая и доставая из ящика стола заначку в виде початой пачки сигарет, ― я всегда рассчитываю, что они выполнят их в точности. Если мой человек начинает заниматься самодеятельностью, я в лучшем случае накладываю на него дисциплинарное взыскание, но если есть возможность, я его увольняю. Как ты думаешь, почему?

― Почему?

― Потому что он продемонстрировал непрофессиональное поведение. Если работа предполагает личную инициативу, таковая не возбраняется. Но когда человек получает конкретное задание, он должен действовать в точности по букве. Иначе в случае неудачи он может подвести других людей.

— Мне задания не давали.

― Тебе давали задание ― сходить с Шерлоком и Джоном к Ропсам и поговорить с учителем. И против этого ни Шерлок, ни Грег, ни я не возражали. Твоё задание состояло исключительно в этом. Всё начинается с мелочей. Если ты в мелочах подрываешь чьё-то доверие, как ты можешь рассчитывать на то, что к тебе будут относиться как к взрослому и здравомыслящему человеку?

— Я не думал, что Шерлок будет против, если я узнаю что-то сам. Правда, не думал. Они с Джоном обсуждали дело при мне, говорили про подростков. И что вряд ли подростки что-то расскажут, что свидетели все дети... я подумал, что смогу узнать, и это им поможет. Я не собирался делать ничего плохого.

― Так ты сначала думай. Семнадцатилетний парень уже далеко не подросток. Рассчитывать на вменяемость человека, который планомерно доводит другого до самоубийства, тоже наивно. И ещё наивно теперь предполагать, что Шерлок и Джон будут обсуждать что-нибудь при тебе.

— Ты ещё скажи, что ты меня теперь уволишь, как своих подчинённых... что с вами со всеми случилось, пока я в Париже был?! Вы на себя не похожи.

― Ты мне не подчинённый. Ты мой сын!

— Но ты говоришь, что я должен подчиняться и не проявлять инициативу. Раньше ты такого не говорил!

― Ты первым поднял вопрос о профессионализме. Если ты, конечно, хотел принести пользу, а не просто пытался что-то доказать Шерлоку.

— Ничего я не пытался доказывать. Я просто хотел помочь! — Майкл замолчал, глядя, как отец берёт вторую сигарету, и понимая, что они только что кричали друг на друга. — Ты специально так много куришь, чтобы мне стало стыдно?

― Нет, я нервничаю. Я не знаю, как тебе объяснить, чтобы ты понял.

— Просто объясни. Я же всегда понимал... а сейчас я не понимаю. Я вас не узнаю. Грег то смеётся по любому поводу, то вдруг кричит. Шерлок вдруг стал вести себя как... какой-то взрослый чужой человек, которому надо всё объяснять... Ты наоборот... я думал, что ты меня будешь ругать... а ты только куришь... лучше бы ругал. — Майкл заревел.

Майкрофт потушил сигарету.

— Иди сюда, не плачь.

Майкл уткнулся отцу мокрым лицом в грудь. Тот отметил про себя, на уровень какой пуговицы пришёлся нос сына — растёт мальчик.

― Не обижайся на Грегори, — он погладил сына по голове, — ему тут трудновато пришлось со мной. Он очень устал. И Шерлок тоже. Я был не совсем здоров.

— Я видел... — всхлипнул Майкл, — когда уезжал. Я не хотел, но Грег сказал, что я этим помогу... Пап, что с тобой было? Ты можешь мне рассказать?

― Мне приходилось посещать Леона, и я был не совсем адекватен. Если бы ты видел всё это, я бы рехнулся, наверное. ― Майкрофт поцеловал сына в макушку. ― Сейчас всё хорошо, не волнуйся.

— Мне нельзя знать?

— Можно…

Конечно, в изложении Майкрофта история звучала несколько иначе, чем это было на самом деле. Говоря о своей ссоре с братом, он больше делал упор на собственную реакцию, чем на какую-то вину Шерлока. И постарался, чтобы ситуация с блоком выглядела, как вполне естественный и положительный процесс, просто сопряжённый с некоторыми сложностями.

— …выходит, он не ушёл? Так и остался на лестнице?..

― Так и остался, малыш.

— Я бы тоже не ушёл...

― Не сомневаюсь, ― сказал Майкрофт с нежностью.

Они уже сидели за столом в обнимку.

— Вы ведь с ним больше никогда не поссоритесь, правда? — спросил Майкл.

― Разве что по делу ― чуть-чуть. Это нестрашно. Это просто споры.

— Я с ним тоже помирюсь. Мы не будем долго ссориться, ты не думай.

― А с Грегори?

— Да мы с ним и не ссорились. Я даже сказать ничего не успел. Я с ним поговорю, когда он вернётся. Ты считаешь, что мне надо извиниться?

― Если успеешь это сделать первым.

— А я ему смс пошлю сейчас. Спрошу, когда он домой придёт, а то ужин совсем остыл.

― Хорошая идея. ― Майкрофт не удержался и поцеловал сына ещё раз. ― Я тебя очень люблю.

— Я тоже вас всех люблю. А тебя очень-очень.


	4. Chapter 4

― 1 ―

— И зачем вы хотите видеть моего сына?

Миссис Фрейкс настороженно их разглядывала, стоя посреди скромной, но уютной гостиной. Даже без помощи Шерлока Джон смог определить, что она воспитывает сына одна, работает в двух местах — отсюда и интернат.

— В школе, где учится ваш сын, произошёл несчастный случай этой весной. Меня наняли уточнить детали, мэм, — необычно вежливо пояснил Шерлок. — Вы ведь понимаете: семья погибшего ребёнка хочет знать о его последних днях... я опрашиваю тех, с кем Сол дружил, и мне среди прочих назвали вашего сына.

Миссис Фрейкс подошла к лестнице.

— Листи, иди сюда, тут два джентльмена тебя спрашивают! — прокричала она наверх и, обернувшись, посмотрела на гостей. — Мой сын точно ничего не натворил?

— Нет, миссис Фрейкс, насколько я знаю, ничего, — успокоил Джон.

— Во всяком случае, ничего, связанного с тем, что нас интересует, — прибавил Шерлок, следуя приглашению хозяйки и с удобством усаживаясь на диванчике. Джон пристроился рядом.

— Чего, мам? У меня сейчас взорвётся всё!

В гостиную спустился конопатый нескладный мальчишка. Кажется, его, а заодно и мать, это лето застало врасплох внезапным бурным ростом. Ещё совсем новая футболка была мала под мышками.

— Привет, — улыбнулся Джон, — во что играешь?

— GTA, — ответил Листер и покосился на мать.

— Классика, значит. Мы тебя надолго не задержим. Садись.

— Ладно, всё равно квест запорол, — мальчишка плюхнулся в кресло.

— Листер, ты помнишь одного мальчика, который учился с тобой в школе? Сола Мэйси? — спросил Шерлок.

— Помню, конечно. А что? Вы из полиции?

— Нет, мы частные детективы. Родители, понимаешь ли, хотят узнать, что случилось с их сыном. Испытывают некоторые сомнения насчёт официальной версии, — пояснил Шерлок.

— Да мы сто раз рассказывали уже, — Листер дёрнул плечом. — Вылез на карниз и свалился. Откуда нам знать, специально или нет? Никто его не толкал, это точно!

— Но ведь человек ни с того ни с сего не полезет на карниз, правда? Ты вот когда-нибудь по школьному карнизу гулял? — Джон подмигнул.

— Вот ещё, сэр, что вы! — Листер опять покосился на мать. — Я лично ни за что не полезу туда, где опасно. Зачем мне?

— Значит, ты стойкий парень, — улыбнулся Шерлок. — Я в школе ходил по карнизу на спор. А Сол что же? Выходит, покончил с собой?

— Ну, может, он просто так... вообще-то у нас некоторые тоже на спор лазили. Только у меня папа в этой школе учился, и он рассказывал, что так делают, и велел ни в коем случае, а если кто-то скажет, что я трус, то лучше признать, что трус, но не рисковать жизнью. Папа говорит: рисковать жизнью можно только если надо кого-то защитить.

На лице миссис Фрейкс появилось стоическое выражение. «Сыну с отцом общаться не мешает, но с бывшим мужем отношения ещё далеки от спокойных», — машинально сформулировал про себя Джон.

— Твой папа правильно говорит, — сказал Шерлок без особой, впрочем, уверенности в голосе.

— А Сола, получается, дразнили? – спросил Джон.

— Ну да, дразнили. Я не дразнил, я с ним дружил как раз. А вообще дразнили осенью ещё. Потом стали меньше.

— А за что дразнили?

— Ну, что он ничего не знает...

— Он плохо учился?

— Нет, учился нормально. Ну, в жизни ничего не знает. Постель стелить не умеет, то есть умеет, но криво всё лежит. Галстук завязать не умеет. Потом было ещё в октябре: нам расписание поменяли, но не распечатали, не успели там чего-то и велели пойти посмотреть, так он спросил, а где это. Вот и дразнили, что за столько лет не запомнил, где расписание висит. Это все первоклашки знают.

— А что так? Проблемы? — продолжал расспросы Джон.

— У кого, у Сола? Ему раньше не надо было, он и не знал. Ему раньше всегда Джо и постель-то застилал. Это его брат. Но с осени он у нас не учится, уже вырос, в колледж поступил.

— Надо же, какой заботливый, — усмехнулся Шерлок. — А при брате не дразнили?

— Нет. Так бы Джоэл и дал его дразнить, он бы за Сола голову оторвал любому. Но Сол и не дружил ни с кем при брате, только с ним всё время ходил. А в этом году уже надо ведь было с кем-то дружить. А многие дразнили его, говорили: «Где твоя нянька?» Он ревел всё время. Но потом перестали вообще-то. Никто его сильно не доводил, и мы с ним подружились потом, уже зимой нормально играли. Он старался стать как все.

— То есть он только с тобой и общался? — уточнил Джон.

— Нет, общался и с другими тоже. Со мной как бы дружил. А так ему никто бойкот не объявлял же. Ничего такого не было, мистер, вы не думайте. Ну, у нас есть такие, что дразнятся, но не так чтобы совсем уж... Вот когда были соревнования, кто больше подтянется, так Сол даже занял шестое место в классе. И учился он нормально. Его дразнили, что он несамостоятельный, вот. Ну и что ревел часто. А так нормально всё было, он ни с кем не ссорился сильно.

— Так почему он полез на карниз, как ты думаешь?

— Я думаю, может, тоже на спор? У нас в школе многие по карнизу ходят: как бы считается, что если прошёл, то ты смелый, а если нет, то трус и деточка. А Сола и дразнили, что он детка, за ручку с братом привык ходить. Вообще-то я слышал, ему Клэн говорил, что ему слабо по карнизу пройти, потому что Джо нету, вот с Джо за ручку он бы не забоялся небось. Сол опять ревел. Но нас там стояло тогда полкласса. И он не полез на карниз. А полез сам потом. Может, попробовать хотел?

— Ты вот сказал, что Сол дружил только с тобой, — заметил Джон. — А я слышал, он общался с каким-то учителем.

— С мистером Ропсом. Так с ним много кто общается. Это же не так как между собой дружить. Мистер Ропс хороший, к нему многие ребята в гости ходят, в позапрошлом году вот макет Колизея делали, а теперь изучают там всё про гладиаторов. Сол сначала с братом к нему ходил, мистер Ропс у нас тогда не преподавал ещё, и мы его мало знали. А в этом году уже латынь была, и теперь у нас трое в классе к нему часто ходят. Я тоже был несколько раз. Миссис Ропс вкусные кексы печёт.

Шерлок и Джон переглянулись. Миссис Фрейкс восприняла этот взгляд как намёк.

— Позвольте предложить вам чаю, джентльмены?

— Спасибо, не откажемся, - опередил Шерлока Джон.

Когда мать ушла на кухню, Листер заметно оживился.

— Вы тот самый Шерлок Холмс, да?

— Тот самый. Ты читал блог доктора Уотсона?

— Ага, читал сто раз. У нас многие читают. Нам разрешают после самоподготовки два часа свободные, можно играть, можно что угодно. Я вам скажу, вы только маме не говорите, ладно?

— Не скажем. Честное слово.

— У нас вообще все по карнизу прошли хоть раз, без этого не вступить в наш клуб, то есть взрослых парней. Вот, у нас такой парень есть, Клэн, он организовал «клуб крутых парней», и все хотели вступить, а Сола он не принимал. Он больше всех его дразнил, называл «Беееееби», и про няньку тоже... А Сол как дурак вообще хотел с Клэном подружиться. Ну и в тот день, когда... в общем, Клэн сказал, что всё, набор в клуб закрывается. Весь класс прошёл, только Сол один остался.

— Значит, на спор, — кивнул Джон. – Никто не сталкивал, и Сол, не приведи господь, не пытался покончить с собой?

— Нет, что вы, сэр! Никто и не заставлял даже, не то чтобы столкнуть. Мы же не ненормальные! И с собой кончать ему не с чего было, честно. Нормально с ним все общались, ну дразнили некоторые иногда, но многих за что-то дразнят, кто же кончает с собой из-за того, что тебя в клуб не приняли? А я дружил с ним, правда. Если бы он жить не захотел, он бы мне сказал сперва.

— А что на карниз лезть собирается, Сол тебе говорил? – спросил Шерлок, и Джон кашлянул.

— Если честно, то да. Он говорил, что докажет Клэну, что никакой он не детка. И Клэн будет с ним дружить. А как ещё докажешь? Вы обещали маме не говорить! Мы договорились с парнями, что если нас спросят — мы ничего не знаем. А то всем попало бы, что дразнили его. Я бы сказал, но я не могу не как все, понимаете? У нас клуб...

— Нет, маме мы не скажем, не волнуйся. Кстати, она идёт. — Шерлок с тоской посмотрел в сторону кухни.

Пришлось задержаться и выпить чаю, который, к счастью, оказался неплох.

— Знаешь, я уже и забыл, как это: бояться быть не как все, — признался Джон, когда они вышли от Фрейзеров. — Надо же, из-за какой глупости мальчишка погиб.

— Согласен, — кивнул Шерлок. — Поехали домой, коллега, подведём итоги.

 

— 2 —

 

Шерлок предвкушал большой сбор «пришельцев» и повторение безумного чаепития. Он расхаживал по комнате пружинистым шагом, совершенно довольный собой. Он собирался пригласить завтра всех: Ропсов, подозреваемых и, разумеется, доктора Эртона — всё-таки Клара была его пациенткой, да и дело они получили с его подачи. В этом плане Джон, впрочем, заметил несколько слабых мест, собирался уже выдвинуть возражения по пунктам и терпеливо ждал окончания затянувшейся речи, но у него зазвонил сотовый.

― Извини.

На экране высветилось имя сестры.

― Привет, ― сказал Джон, встав с кресла и отойдя чуть в сторону.

― Привет, Джон. Ты не мог бы приехать ко мне?

Голос её звучал немного странно, и первым делом Уотсон попытался определить, не выпила ли она часом.

― А что случилось?

― Ну, извини…

― Нет-нет, погоди, я не то что не могу или не хочу. ― Шерлок позади него фыркнул. ― Я просто спросил.

― Джон, пожалуйста, не по телефону.

Чёрт, кажется, она плакала.

― Я сейчас приеду, жди, ― сказал Джон и отключился.

― Которая из твоих бывших? ― поинтересовался Шерлок.

― А? ― не понял Джон. ― Какая, к дьяволу, бывшая?

― Откуда я знаю, какая? Сара? Мэри? Кто там был ещё? К кому ты несёшься, даже не спросив, не нужен ли мне?

― Шерлок, ты идиот? ― спросил Джон, застывая у вешалки. ― Это Гарри звонила.

― А ей-то ты зачем сдался?

― У неё неприятности, видимо. Она сказала, что не может говорить об этом по телефону.

― Держу пари, её бросила очередная подружка. Ну, беги, утешай. Утешитель...

Шерлок демонстративно развалился на диване в трагической позе непонятого гения.

― Извини, мы потом поговорим, ― Джон надел ветровку и вышел.

 

***

По дороге на Уайт-Лайон-стрит Джон отключил телефон. Шерлок и так прекрасно знал, куда он поехал. А выяснять отношения посредством переписки совершенно не хотелось. В квартире сестры горело только кухонное окно, и Джон сразу насторожился. Сидит одна, наверное, на кухне и пьёт. Он позвонил, но Гарри открыла на удивление быстро. Лицо её покраснело от слёз. Прямо с порога она кинулась брату на шею.

Джон принюхался: алкоголем не пахло. Слабо пахло мужской туалетной водой, которой сестра обычно пользовалась.

Гарри была на полголовы выше брата, она повисла на нём, пытаясь уткнуться лицом в плечо.

― Ты чего? ― растерявшийся Джон погладил её между торчащих лопаток.

Она похудела, или и раньше такая была, а просто он не замечал?

― Да ничего. Спасибо, что приехал. Кофе будешь? ― икнув, спросила Гарри.

― Ну ты даёшь. Ты с чего так рыдала? На личном фронте что-то?

― Нет.

Она включила свет в гостиной.

― Да брось, мы и на кухне посидим, ― остановил её Джон.

― Не хочу на кухне, мне там… не очень. Ты проходи, я сейчас…

Намёк Джон понял. Так она могла хоть немного успокоиться, пока варила кофе. Джон сел на диван и вздохнул. Что её так могло расстроить? Он огляделся. В гостиной появился новый стеллаж, старые книжные полки Гарри наконец-то выбросила. Обживается, значит.

С кухни уже пахло кофе ― сестра его хорошо варила. Правда, приготовлению предшествовало падение чего-то металлического ― вероятно, турки — и кофемолка почему-то включалась дважды, и вообще Гарри производила подозрительно много шума.

Не выдержав, Джон пошёл на кухню. Плита была выключена, кофе убежал, Гарри сидела на стуле и плакала.

― Давай я сварю, ― сказал Джон, погладив сестру по стриженой голове и поцеловав в макушку.

Он занялся отмыванием коричневой жижи, потом споласкиванием турки, пока Гарри успокаивалась, ходила по кухне, сморкаясь в бумажное полотенце. Потом они вместе сварили кофе, у сестры нашёлся покупной кекс ― пекла она вообще раз в столетие, хотя умела. Джон с расспросами не лез, зная сестрин характер. Начнёшь спрашивать ― опять расплачется. Он только поглаживал то и дело её руку.

― Я сегодня маме позвонила.

Джон выругался.

― Вот зачем? Что ты себя изводишь почём зря?

― Я соскучилась. ― Лицо Гарри скривилось.

― Ну, не надо… ― Джон почувствовал прилив противной слабости ― он вообще не выносил ничьих слёз, они его расстраивали.

Он передвинул стул поближе, Гарри положила голову ему на плечо.

― Не плачь. Ничего с этим не поделаешь.

― Я не могу понять…

― Детка, да мы оба всё понимаем.

Он покачал её немного, отчего сестра всё-таки слабо улыбнулась.

― У тебя-то как? Нормально?

― В порядке всё, как всегда.

― О…

― Характер человека не переделать ― остаётся приноравливаться, если человек тебе нужен.

― Угу, и ты этим только и занимаешься?

― Что ты… Я к чудачествам Шерлока давно привык. И потом, я ведь его узнал ещё до того, как мы сошлись. Он хороший человек, Гарри, и способен на сильные чувства, просто не всегда он способен не стесняться их.

― Слушай, я вот думаю: а может, мне ребёнка родить? ― неожиданно сказала сестра. ― С личной жизнью всё равно ничего не получается…

― Вот просто так взять и родить, лишь бы был?

― Ой, началось. Это я так… вроде как пытаюсь найти смысл в жизни, ― она фыркнула. ― Представляешь, до чего я дошла?

Джон вздохнул и потёрся подбородком о короткую чёлку.

 

***

Справедливости ради надо сказать, Джон включил телефон ещё в прихожей у сестры, когда та провожала его к дверям. В нём обнаружились два сообщения от Шерлока и один пропущенный звонок.

Сев в такси, Джон отправил смс, что едет домой. Ответа он не получил, но и так был слишком расстроен разговором с Гарри, чтобы ещё названивать Шерлоку и выслушивать его замечания по поводу и без. На душе было противно, хотя они потом долго ещё болтали просто так, о всяких пустяках, и больше не вспоминали о родителях.

Шерлок всё медитировал на диване, уткнувшись носом в спинку, словно и не вставал.

― Странно, я был уверен, что ты уже на Альтаире. В крайнем случае, на Марсе. ― Он повернул голову и взглянул через плечо на вошедшего Джона.

― На Уайт-Лайон-стрит, ― буркнул тот, падая в кресло и вытягивая ноги.

― Там теперь нет сотовой связи? ― обманчиво участливым тоном проворковал Шерлок.

― Есть. Извини, я временно отключил телефон, ― ответил Джон, опираясь подбородком о пальцы и глядя в одну точку.

― Да что ты говоришь? Ни за что бы не догадался. Решил, что завтра после ланча полечу на Альтаир тебя искать.

Джон покивал.

― Извини, ― ещё раз сказал он. ― Там неприятности.

― Рассказывай уже, не мычи.

― Ничего глобального, Шерлок. Гарри просто вздумала позвонить матери и расстроилась.

― Они вообще общаются? ― удивился Шерлок, поворачиваясь на спину.

― Вообще ― нет, но вот Гарри приспичило позвонить, как будто она не знала, чем этот разговор закончится.

Джон поковырял обивку на подлокотнике.

― Зачем ей вдруг понадобились родители, если даже ты с ними не общаешься?

― Я не общаюсь с родителями, потому что они перестали общаться с Гарри и вообще вычеркнули её из своей жизни, ― ровным голосом ответил Джон. ― Но мать всё-таки. Гарри её любит до сих пор.

― Из-за алкоголя? ― Шерлок повернулся лицом к нему. ― Перестали общаться с Гарри из-за алкоголя, или...?

― Или, ― кивнул Джон. ― Алкоголь ― это уже побочный эффект.

― Н-да... То есть про тебя... про нас они вообще не знают до сих пор?

Джон подавил приступ истеричного смеха, когда вспомнил, что им с Шерлоком предсказывали. Представил себе приглашение мистера и миссис Уотсон на свадьбу единственного сына и их реакцию.

― Последний раз я посылал им телеграмму, когда вернулся из Афганистана. Сообщил, что некоторым образом ещё живой и останусь в Лондоне. Я в принципе окольными путями узнаю иногда, как у них дела. Здоровы, вполне благополучны, в детях не нуждаются.

― Ну и забей тогда. Если вы им не нужны, то зачем они вам?

― Легче сказать, чем сделать, Шерлок. У нас с Гарри было вполне нормальное детство. До определённого момента мать вполне устраивало, что дочь мальчиков отшивает ― она просто наивно полагала, что у неё выросла жутко порядочная, несовременная дочь.

― Хочешь сказать, что ты тоже по ним скучаешь?

― По их отсутствию скорее, ― ответил Джон. ― Мы чужие люди, но только непонятно, куда делись мои родители, которых я когда-то знал.

― Ты мог остаться на их стороне... в принципе-то? ― Шерлок пожал плечами.

― Ты охренел? ― взвился Джон. ― И выслушивать, какая у меня сестра шлюха, а я типа весь такой правильный, ― он выругался, ― надежда и гордость.

― Ладно, на меня-то не кричи, — неожиданно миролюбиво промолвил Шерлок, — я же ничего плохого про неё не говорю. Я не знал, что ты так дружил со своей сестрой в детстве. Сейчас это как-то не очень заметно.

― Дружил. Я её люблю. У нас были всякие сложности в отношениях, конечно, особенно когда она пустилась во все тяжкие…

― А в детстве?

― Пока был мелким, она иногда давала мне подзатыльники, ― усмехнулся Джон. ― Потом перестала. Дружить со старшей сестрой вообще сложно ― так, чтобы очень близко. Но мы друг на друга никогда не ябедничали и при необходимости поддерживали.

― А ты про её... ну, вкусы, узнал раньше родителей?

Джон кивнул.

― Вкусы… ― усмехнулся он. ― Ты-то с чего заговорил эвфемизмами?

― Да ты какой-то взъерошенный. Я даже ругаться передумал, а, между прочим, собирался.

Джон понял намёк и на автомате улыбнулся.

― Гарри плакала, ― пояснил он. ― Она даже из-за той своей дуры не плакала. Ну, которая ей телефон подарила.

― Чего же ты у неё не остался? ― спросил Шерлок.

Джон покосился на него. Просто вопрос, без всякой задней мысли? Если с намёком, то это было нечестно.

― Мы поговорили, Гарри успокоилась и сама меня выставила. Ну, не выставила, сказала, что всё будет в порядке и её незачем так опекать.

То, что сестра ещё добавила при этом, Шерлоку знать было не обязательно. Но вообще-то она сказала, что пара ― это важно, и не стоит заставлять партнёра лишний раз ревновать к родне.

― Ну, я к тому, что мог и остаться. Позвонил бы, сказал, и оставался. И вообще можно заранее объяснять, тогда не надо будет отключать телефоны. Ладно... у нас утром гости, учти.

― Какие гости? ― не понял Джон.

― С Альтаира. И я их всех вызвал на 11 часов. Ну, и Ропсы. Я мужественно поговорил с Кларой по телефону.

― Подожди, как всех? ― Джон помотал головой, пытаясь сосредоточиться. ― И мальчика, что ли? Ну, того… Джоэла.

― Ну да, всех четверых.

― Слушай, я уезжал и был уверен, что пока мы не обсудили тактику до конца, ты никому звонить не станешь.

― Ну... я разозлился и не стал ждать, ― беспечно промолвил Шерлок. ― Ладно, брось, ничего же не случилось. Обещаю в следующий раз обсудить заранее, если тебе это так важно. Хотя что тут обсуждать?

― Как что? Ты говорил с его родителями?

― Кого ― его?

― Джоэла. Он же несовершеннолетний. Ну, этим идиотам можно, допустим, пригрозить в присутствии Ропсов. А с парнем-то как? Они же его использовали.

― И что, я его в полицию разве сдаю? Пригрозить и ему можно, что такого? Ропс в полицию точно не пойдёт. На детей дело заводить не станет.

― Хороши детишки, ничего не скажешь, ― съязвил Джон. ― Звони родителям Джоэла, скажи, что их сын оказался в сложной ситуации из-за трёх кретинов, и переназначь им на десять. И пусть с сыном приходят. Его же убедили в том, что в гибели его брата виноват Ропс.

― Зачем? Я как раз и поговорю с ним, объясню, кто виноват. Зачем вообще вмешивать его родителей?

― Шерлок, ты официальное лицо? Ты разве полицейский или адвокат? Ты имел право вызывать несовершеннолетнего для беседы к себе домой? ― кипятился Джон всё больше. ― И что ты ему скажешь? Кто виноват-то? Он сам? А он у тебя пойдёт и по дороге сиганёт с моста в Темзу.

― Обалдел? Чего это он сиганёт в Темзу? К учителю он ходил без родителей, и к нам вполне может. А как раз родители, если что, ему голову оторвут.

Джон уставился на него, как на настоящего пришельца. Он что, правда не понимает? После того, что у них с братом было вот только меньше двух недель назад?

― Из чувства вины, ― попытался втолковать он. ― И перед родителями в том числе. Вообще надо с ними разговаривать в первую очередь и объяснить им ситуацию, что у сына проблемы и что на его проблемах сыграли ― вот так-то и так-то. И тогда никто никому голову не оторвёт.

― Ну, не знаю... по большому счёту он ни в чём не виноват вообще-то... был, пока к Ропсу не полез. Но Ропс его простит, вот увидишь. А с мальчишкой же просто стечение обстоятельств, несчастный случай.

― Шерлок, я не пойму: ты издеваешься? У тебя вся грёбаная информация по делу, ты должен помнить, что Сола доставали, потому что старший брат его опекал и за ручку водил. Если бы не эта опека, на хрен бы Сол им сдался.

― Это я тебя не понимаю. Ну да, они его подкалывали. Но Джоэл же не виноват, что поступил в колледж? Всю жизнь за ручку водить не станешь... а мелкий поддался на провокацию. Но мог и не свалиться. Никто не хотел его убивать, и сам он не собирался кончать с собой. Разве не в этом всё дело?

― В случае Сола ― именно что в этом. ― Джон вздохнул. ― Ну вот представь себе, что ты и Майкрофт учились в одной школе, и твой брат тебя опекал, а я уверен, что он бы стал тебя опекать. Он заканчивает школу и уходит. А ты остаёшься. Конечно, ваша ситуация была другой, и в закрытых школах вы не учились, но ты включи воображение. И, не дай бог, ты бы в школе потом вляпался в какую-нибудь историю… Ты себе чувства Майкрофта в такой ситуации представляешь?

― Мой брат не полез бы мстить учителю непонятно за что! И вообще... оставь Майкрофта в покое!

― Нет, он просто сразу бы убедился, что такое мнение об учителе ошибочное, ― сказал Джон, вставая. ― И у него не осталось бы ни одного аргумента в свою пользу. И ни одной соломинки, чтобы не считать себя виноватым в смерти брата. Пусть даже косвенно. Ладно, Шерлок, я спать. Дай бог, что я просто паникую, и завтра всё пройдёт нормально ― вот так, внезапно и спонтанно.

― Спокойной ночи...

― Спокойной. Не засиживайся. ― Джон поднялся и пошёл наверх.

Шерлок удивлённо посмотрел ему вслед: не поцеловал, с собой не позвал. Что за чёрт? Что происходит? Следовало бы пойти за Джоном в спальню, но из упрямства он остался на диване.

Конечно, с Гарри вышло нехорошо. У сестры неприятности – понятно, что Джон расстроен. Шерлок подумал, что он из-за Майкрофта ещё хуже дёргался. Хм. Майкрофт… что на это всё сказал бы Майкрофт? Да то же самое, что и Джон… что он идиот.

А насчёт Джоэла Джон не сказал Шерлоку ничего нового, но то же проклятое упрямство ― имидж, как Шерлок его называл, ― заставило изображать бесчувственного кретина. Он, конечно, сглупил, пригласив мальчишку со всеми остальными. Но и родителей мальчишки он вызывать не станет, потому что ничего хорошего сказать не сможет. Джон прав: мальчик виноват, и Шерлок понимал, что он виноват… и если Джоэл его завтра спросит, в чём же правда, ему придётся всё выложить. Зачем его вызвал? Точно идиот. А с другой стороны ― после того, как Майкл и Джоэл пообщались, не вызвать было нельзя.

Чёрт, какие-то дурацкие дни. Сначала с племянником поссорился, теперь вот это. Майкрофт в такой ситуации уже давно бы хоть смс написал, а он лежит тут и ждёт, пока Майки сделает первый шаг.

Завтра придут Ропсы, Эртон… чёрт, Эртона надо было попросить прийти заранее, может, посоветовал бы чего… Почему он сразу его не попросил? Стыдно просить помощи, Леон же у нас Ниро Вульф. Джон у нас Арчи Гудвин, а он кто? Шерлок Холмс. Кто сказал, что это звучит хуже, чем Ниро Вульф? Тьфу, о чём он только думает…

Мальчишка, что сказать мальчишке? Несчастный случай, виноватых нет… он же не купится на это. Вот случилось бы что-то вчера с Майклом, и что?.. Даже думать страшно… Сказать Джоэлу, что он не виноват? Отругать, что к учителю полез? Учитель с ним возился, макеты строил… брата его, между прочим, чаем поил, по душам разговаривал, а он чуть этого учителя в гроб не загнал… главное, таблетки подменил… А если бы эти сволочи туда реальный яд подсунули? Выпил бы Ропс ― и до свидания. Парень — кретин, верит на слово посторонним людям, а учителя, которого столько лет знал, обвиняет в таком… Потому и обвиняет, что нужно кого-то обвинять. Если не его, то себя… а если себя обвинять в смерти брата ― можно и правда сразу в Темзу…

И что делать? Делать-то что? Шерлок вскочил с дивана и зашагал по комнате.

 

— 3 —

 

Майкрофт возвращался домой поздно. Он предупредил домашних, чтобы его не ждали и ложились спать ― завтра выходной, и он очень постарается провести этот день с ними. Обычно шофёр вёз его по Мерилибон-роуд, а тут вдруг по какому-то велению свыше повёз по Бейкер-стрит, мимо дома брата. В окнах гостиной горел свет, и Майкрофт попросил притормозить. На шторах метался силуэт Шерлока, который нервно расхаживал по комнате, потом силуэт исчезал ― видимо, брат садился, но вскоре вновь вскакивал и принимался мерить шагами расстояние от дивана до камина.

Майкрофт достал телефон, подумал пару мгновений и напечатал Шерлоку смс с вопросом, почему он не спит в такой поздний час?

В ответ тут же пришло:

«Телепатия? Ш.Х.»

«Я первый спросил».

«Ты где? Ш.Х.»

«В окно выгляни».

Занавеска отодвинулась, и Шерлок посмотрел на машину внизу. Тут же у Майкрофта зазвонил телефон.

― Можно с тобой поговорить? ― спросил брат негромко. ― Посоветоваться. Я спущусь?

― Не надо, я сам поднимусь, только открой мне дверь.

― Сэр, мне вас ждать? ― решился спросить шофёр.

― Езжайте в гараж, Хью.

― Сэр?

― Езжайте! Я в двух шагах от дома.

Майкрофт взял зонт и кейс и решительно открыл дверцу машины. Шерлок уже ждал его на крыльце. Свет из прихожей полосой лёг на ступеньки.

Впустив брата в дом, Шерлок закрыл дверь.

― Ты почему не спишь? ― спросил Майкрофт.

― Да вот, дело практически закончил... Ты всё время так поздно приезжаешь?

― Нет, конечно. Это мне сегодня не повезло. Пошли наверх, так и будем стоять в прихожей? Кофе сваришь?

― Пойдём. Тебя там ждут? Или спят?

― Надеюсь, что спят, ― ответил Майкрофт, поднимаясь по лестнице вслед за братом. ― Проверять не буду ― разбужу ещё. Да и Джон, смотрю, у тебя товарищ с моими по несчастью.

Шерлок проявил чудеса вежливости, пропуская его впереди себя. Майкрофт повесил зонт на вешалку, а кейс пристроил в углу дивана. Потом снял пиджак и распустил галстук.

― Устал. Кроме открытия, на котором придётся присутствовать, клянусь: я не включу ни одну трансляцию. У меня эта Олимпиада уже в печёнках сидит.

― Ничего, две недели игр пройдут — и можно в отпуск...

Чтобы не шуметь, переговариваясь через открытую дверь, Майкрофт прошёл на кухню, и пока брат варил кофе, позволил себе сигарету.

― Держи, ― Шерлок поставил перед ним чашку и тут же стянул из пачки сигарету себе. ― Я тебя потом домой провожу.

― Думаешь, я сам не доберусь? Что у тебя не так с расследованием? Вроде бы всё выяснилось.

― Выяснилось. Осталось поговорить с этими... инопланетянами. Вот как раз и не могу решить, что делать. Очень уж... разные причины у них. И сами они разные.

― Разве причина не одна и та же ― желание отомстить выдуманному обидчику?

— Не в этом дело. Понимаешь, два взрослых мужика, «клоны» эти, которым было не то чтобы наплевать на младшего брата, но которые подсознательно его винили в смерти матери и которые десять лет не вспоминали о поисках виноватого, пока эта девица их не нашла. Потом девица эта ненормальная, которая при жизни младшего брата им никак не интересовалась, а после смерти уже четыре года строит теории про педофилов ― да она в любом мужчине видит потенциального преступника... Я им скажу, что они виновны, — у меня даже тени сомнения нет... они чуть не угробили учителя, который.... в общем, ты понял. А Джоэл... Ведь ему достанется больше всех, понимаешь? Это он подменил лекарство, он пробирался в дом, рылся в компьютере... ему 17 лет, его брат погиб совсем недавно... и у него ситуация обратная. Понимаешь?

Шерлок, озадаченный этическими проблемами, ― неожиданно, но радует. Майкрофт внимательно выслушал брата.

— Не нервничай так.

— Я не нервничаю, с чего ты взял?

— Ты всё время спрашиваешь, понимаю ли я.

— Извини.

― Поговори с Джоэлом отдельно, не в компании с остальными.

― А что я ему скажу? Я вообще не знаю, что ему говорить... Там ведь... он ухватился за то, что учитель виноват, потому что подсознательно понимает, что виноват он сам. И я не знаю, что ему сказать... по сути-то, виноват, конечно...

― Шерлок, мне чудится, или в последнем случае ты пристрастен?

Майкрофт отхлебнул кофе.

— Я не пристрастен... чёрт, конечно, я пристрастен. Но не так, как ты думаешь. Ему 17, мальчишке было 10. Но, кроме разницы в возрасте, с нами ничего общего. Там младший не просто привык во всём полагаться на старшего брата, тот его за руку водил всю жизнь. Всё делал за него, решал все проблемы сам... да он каждое утро приходил к ним в корпус проверять, хорошо ли младший постелил постель. А когда старшего вдруг не стало рядом... Он ведь не специально с этого карниза прыгнул, там всё хуже. Он вылез на карниз, потому что одноклассники дразнили его, называли малышом и говорили, что теперь некому менять ему подгузник. И он пытался доказать, что взрослый.

Майкрофт терпеливо подождал окончания длинного монолога.

― Мальчику было десять, как ты справедливо заметил, и если уж кто виноват, то это родители, которые позволяли старшему настолько опекать младшего и вообще переложили на него свои функции. Старший делал то, что считал нужным ― и его никто не остановил и не объяснил, что излишняя опека только повредит.

― Предлагаешь мне сказать ему, что он не виноват, а виноваты его родители?

― Не думаю, что вообще нужно муссировать тему вины.

― Он сам будет её муссировать. Он пошёл на это действо совместно с остальными, хотя знал Ропса, бывал у него дома, но подсознательно всё это время уговаривал себя, что учитель виноват. Потому что сам он считает виноватым себя. Я у него выбью эту почву из-под ног, и что ему останется? Опять искать виноватого на стороне? И да, я считаю, что он виноват. Но мне его жалко.

― Не обязательно его обвинять, Шерлок. Есть ещё категория ошибки.

— Майкрофт, он чуть старше Майкла. Вот он меня спросит «кто виноват, по-вашему?» И что я скажу? Что никто не виноват? Что это стечение обстоятельств?..

— Почему же нет?

— Помнишь ту задачку, которую я решал четыре с половиной часа? Восемнадцать неверных решений. Насколько было проще для тебя тогда написать мне решение этой проклятой задачки, а не сидеть и ждать, пока я её наконец правильно решу! Почему ты этого не сделал?

― Шерлок, даже самые самостоятельные дети попадают в ловушку «а тебе слабо?». Любые. Жили бы они дома, ситуация могла сложиться и иначе. Но опять же ― очень и очень многие учатся в закрытых школах и благополучно их заканчивают. Ты слишком пристрастен, и меня это тревожит. Ты как будто нашу ситуацию проецируешь.

Майкрофт всё никак не мог переключиться на проблему какого-то Джоэла — голова была забита работой, но он чувствовал, что надо прийти в себя и понять, потому что проблемы-то были ещё и у брата.

― Ты правда считаешь, что никто не виноват? Что так и надо было — водить ребёнка за руку, вон как Клара своего Адама? А если... нет, всё равно спрошу. Вот если он решит, что виноват, скажи, что с ним будет? С этим Джоэлом? Ему даже не двадцать пять, а всего семнадцать. И его брат не выкарабкался.

— Вот что тебя пугает… Дорогой мой, произошёл, как я понимаю, несчастный случай. Виноваты дети, которые дразнили младшего. Но разве они предполагали, что всё закончится именно так? Можно обвинять… кстати, о родителях. Что они за люди? По какой причине они отправили сыновей в интернат? Что они вообще чувствуют по поводу смерти младшего сына? Ты выяснял что-нибудь о родителях?

― В этой школе учился их отец, там нет обучения вне пансиона. Родители — мать и отчим. Есть ещё ребёнок, единоутробный брат, сейчас ему три года. Джоэла они не обвиняют, если ты об этом спрашиваешь. Майкрофт, я понимаю и про одноклассников, и что не было умысла... просто не знаю, что сказать парню, который для себя ищет виноватого, потому что боится оказаться виноватым сам.

— Почему ты вообще должен ему что-то говорить на этот счёт?

― Я завтра с утра собираю всех причастных... Насколько я понимаю Ропса, он не заявит в полицию на мальчишку. Так что официального дела не будет.

— Что значит — с утра собираю всех причастных? Всех одновременно? — до Майкрофта дошло.

— Да. В одиннадцать часов. Я сегодня… видимо, я сглупил. Было паршивое настроение… дело закончено, я позвонил Эртону, Ропсам, потом этим «инопланетянам», в том числе и Джоэлу, сказал, что жду их всех у нас тут в одиннадцать утра, расскажу, как и почему погибли их братья. Все пообещали прийти.

— Ты не слишком заигрался в Ниро Вульфа, Шерлок? Я понимаю твоё подспудное желание сделать приятное Леону, но мне не нравится, что ты приглашаешь несовершеннолетнего на «разбор полётов» за спиной у его родителей.

— Я не могу позвать его с родителями, Майкрофт. Что мне им сказать? Не доверяйте вашего самого младшего старшему?

― Это ещё почему?!

― Потому что если он будет считать, что поступал правильно — всё повторится. А если неправильно, то я не знаю, как он будет жить с этим.

― Шерлок, мне кажется, ты вообще не имеешь права давать тут какие-то оценки.

― Упаси бог, думаешь, я хочу давать оценки? Я боюсь, что он меня спросит. Майкрофт, его брат погиб. Я завтра расскажу всем, как это было. Он узнает, что его брат решил всем доказать, что он не трус и не младенец, и ему не надо «менять подгузники». Его дразнили за то, что он скучал по старшему брату и не знал элементарных вещей — даже где вывешивается расписание...

― Ты скажешь, что дети поспорили ― мальчик повёлся и не рассчитал свои силы. И на его месте мог быть абсолютно любой. В конце концов, ты тоже в одиннадцать лет ходил по карнизу второго корпуса на спор с Диком Клейтоном.

— Что?! — взвился Шерлок. — Ты… когда ты узнал?!

— На следующий день.

— И ничего мне не сказал?

— А что я должен был сказать? — пожал плечами Майкрофт. — Ты уже это сделал, ругать тебя было бессмысленно. Тем более…

— Что?

— Что в своё время и я это делал. Многие прошли через это, доказывали взрослость окружающим или самим себе. Я сделал это один раз и больше не повторял, и я понимал, что ты тоже больше не повторишь. Меня другое удивляет. Почему Джон не удержал тебя, когда ты начал обзванивать «инопланетян» и приглашать всех одновременно на беседу?

— Его дома не было. Ездил внезапно к сестре.

— Шерлок?

— Нет, мы не поругались. Просто… ну да, я свалял дурака. Он мне уже высказал это, прежде чем уйти спать.

— Вот почему ты мучаешься от бессонницы и грызёшь ногти?

— Майки, Джон тут ни при чём! Я не знаю, как говорить с Джоэлом. А ты, как в детстве, пытаешься натолкнуть меня на правильный ответ… а я…

— А ты хочешь, чтобы я решил проблему за тебя, как Джоэл решал её за своего брата? Ты не находишь, что в этом есть какая-то непоследовательность?

— Нахожу. Но сейчас мне действительно этого хочется, не знаю, почему. Впрочем, мне и в детстве хотелось, чтобы бы ты ту задачу за меня решил. Дождёшься от тебя, как же… что бы ты ни говорил, ты никогда за меня ничего не делал… А между прочим, ты мне желание должен! Помнишь, мы в лесу спорили на желание?

— Не надо, дорогой. Я и так это сделаю.

— Сделаешь?

— Я понимаю, почему тебе этого хочется именно сейчас.

Майкрофт понимал, в чём дело. Ещё десять дней назад Шерлоку казалось, что он навсегда старший в семье — даже с братом. Ему хотелось, чтобы всё вернулось на круги своя.

— Тем не менее, ― продолжил Майкрофт, ― ты помирился с Майклом?

— Я… нет ещё.

Майкрофт внимательно посмотрел на брата. Тот, разумеется, проецировал ситуацию с Джоэлом на себя. Когда появился Майкл, Шерлоку захотелось побыть старшим, он практически играл в доброго дядюшку, или старшего брата, в которого вскоре превратился, уступив должность дяди Джону. Тем не менее игра была приятна обоим младшим Холмсам, и Майкрофт не вмешивался. Но когда Майкл влез в расследование, Шерлок испугался не на шутку. Это уже не игры, а настоящая привязанность.

— Он мне сказал, что я просто хотел всё сделать сам... ― оправдывался Шерлок, ― нет, я не просто хотел сделать сам, я хотел сделать сам, чтобы с ним... чтобы он ни во что опасное не вляпался.

— Очень хорошо понимаю. И теперь ты сочувствуешь Джоэлу, боишься, что сам поступаешь так же, как он. Но желать уберечь младшего от любой опасности – это нормально, мой мальчик. И уж точно не мне тебя в этом упрекать.

— Что мне теперь делать?

— После того, как ты объяснишь всей компании про несчастный случай, я уведу Джоэла и сам с ним поговорю. А ты пока доведёшь до сведения остальных, что втягивать в свои разборки несовершеннолетнего, заставляя его совершать преступление — не самая удачная их идея. И у меня есть к тебе просьба. Позвони Майклу утром, заранее, позови его тоже. Как ни крути, он в расследовании участвовал и имеет право увидеть развязку.

— Он на меня обижен.

— Уверяю тебя, он будет счастлив, что ты позвонил. А старший брат должен уметь сделать первый шаг навстречу младшему, правда?

— Чёрт… ― рука Шерлока потянулась за сигаретой, но он остановился. ― Майкрофт, как хорошо иметь возможность всё-таки чувствовать себя младшим, ты не представляешь!

― О, очень хорошо представляю, мой дорогой. Проводи меня до двери и ложись.


	5. Chapter 5

Шерлоку всё-таки удалось поспать ночью, но в семь он был уже на ногах, быстро привёл себя в порядок, а потом минут пятнадцать промаялся, прежде чем позвонить Майклу.

― Ты не хочешь прийти помочь мебель переставить? ― было его первой фразой.

― Когда? ― сонно промычал Майкл.

― Сейчас.

― Ага. 

Шерлок думал, что племянник придёт минут через сорок-пятьдесят, а тот, видимо, вскочил, оделся как на пожар и бегом кинулся на Бейкер-стрит. Он с порога повис у Шерлока на шее, словно они и не ссорились позавчера. 

Потом Джон отпаивал обоих кофе и улыбался, глядя на растерянное лицо дяди и довольную физиономию племянника. 

― Джон, ну ты не начинай, ладно? ― попросил Майкл. ― Папа тоже вечно так смотрит, когда мы рядом с Шерлоком сидим. 

― Вы даже лохматые одинаково, ― рассмеялся Джон. ― Ладно, я спущусь к миссис Хадсон, у нас же опять намечается представление по всем правилам драматургии. 

― И вовсе мы не лохматые... ― обиженно начал Шерлок, но его уже не слышали. ― Тебе от отца попало? ― спросил он племянника. ― Мне вчера попало, если честно.

― Мне попало. А тебе за что?

― За то, что вчера ещё не позвонил тебе. Как бы накричать сумел ― должен был и извиниться. Но я с детства извиняться не умею. Ты это учти на будущее и не обижайся.

― Да ладно. Ты разве кричал? Вот Грег кричал. Но я учту.

― Да я не помню, если честно. Я впервые в жизни так перепугался. Как Грегу звонил ― помню... так что вот… но всё равно больше так не делай. 

― Не буду, ― пообещал Майкл и придвинулся поближе. 

― Майки, я не против инициативы, честно, я знаю, как её в себе удержать трудно. Но ты согласовывай со мной. Вот даже эту историю... сказал бы мне, обсудили бы, и сделал бы ты всё то же самое, но под присмотром. Это не потому, что я тебе не доверяю, правда. Работать надо с напарником ― я сам так делаю. Мне ведь Джон нужен не для того, чтобы восхищаться моими мыслями, а чтобы спину прикрывать как минимум. Понимаешь? Одному опасно ― в любом возрасте.

Майкл не стал цепляться к фразе. Понятно, что Шерлок забыл добавить «в работе». Уж Джон был ему нужен не только для того, чтобы спину прикрывать. Он мог бы ещё повредничать, потому что, как слышал, Шерлок иногда лез на рожон сам и забывал про существование напарника. Но, наверное, это было давно: ещё до того, как Шерлок помирился с его отцом. 

― Ладно, я понял, ― сказал Майкл. 

― Ну и отлично. Но мебель всё равно будешь двигать. К одиннадцати народ соберётся ― будем дело закрывать. Твоё первое дело, между прочим.

Майкл быстро допил кофе, брякнул чашкой о столик и полез обниматься. 

Легкость примирения с племянником Шерлока воодушевила, и он почувствовал, что и другие проблемы решатся сегодня так же успешно. Дав себе слово в следующий раз не торопиться, а сначала советоваться, Шерлок развил бурную деятельность по перестановке мебели в гостиной, и почти всерьёз обдумал предложение Майкла: «Давай позвоним, и Грег привезёт наше красное кресло из прихожей!» ― но решил, что в этот раз, так и быть, можно и без красного кресла, тем более что непонятно, кого в него сажать. К десяти тридцати гостиная приобрела вид офиса знаменитого американского сыщика. Правда, не было не только правильного кресла, но и письменных столов, и кухня просматривалась прямо из гостиной, так что картину с водопадом и повесить-то было некуда, но зато столик с напитками (на этот раз решили обойтись без чая) стоял в углу, и стульев-кресел расставили столько, чтобы всем приглашённым хватило места. Последний штрих добавил доктор Эртон, явившись за полчаса до назначенного времени с веточкой орхидей. За неимением стола вазочку с орхидеями поставили на каминную полку рядом с черепом. Не успевшего осмотреться доктора увёл неожиданно возникший откуда-то Майкрофт (ни Шерлок, ни Майкл не заметили, как он пришёл). Грег обнаружился на кухне, вместе с Джоном, рассматривающим блюдо. На удивлённое «мы же решили без чая» Шерлок получил ответ «мало ли, что мы решили, не забывай про миссис Ропс» и вынужден был согласиться, что на блюдо, скорее всего, будет что положить. Так что к бутылкам на столике добавили кофейник и чашечки для желающих.

«Гости» стали собираться в десять сорок семь. Первыми явились «клоны», то есть братья Бэрчи, и уселись во втором ряду стульев, за ними пришла мисс Пасс и, брезгливо оглядев чисто мужское общество, устроилась в кресле. Джоэла увидели в окно, так что внизу его встретил Майкл, и мальчишки сели рядом на диван, поставленный недалеко от двери на лестницу. Майкрофт сел рядом с ними, док уселся во второе кресло. С другой стороны от двери занял позицию Лестрейд. Последними пришли Ропсы. Бэрчи заметно смутились, Джоэл покраснел, Пасси уставилась на учителя с неприкрытой ненавистью, что, впрочем, не помешало Кларе тут же припрячь девушку помочь разложить и правда принесённые пирожные и кексы.

Наконец все расселись.

― Благодарю, что откликнулись на мою просьбу, ― начал свою речь Шерлок, ― и собрались тут по делу, касающемуся скорее вас, чем меня. Должен признать, что поначалу оно показалось мне даже забавным. Судите сами: школьный учитель находит в старинном документе описание панацеи от насморка, и тут же его начинают преследовать охотящиеся за рецептом инопланетяне. Вы, мистер Бэрч, верите в панацею от насморка? ― обратился Шерлок к клону-фармацевту.

― Не думаю, мистер Холмс, ― ответил тот.

― Вот и я не верю. Тем более что мне из авторитетных источников стало известно, ― Шерлок посмотрел честным взглядом на мистера Ропса, ― что инопланетянам этот рецепт не мог пригодиться ни в каком случае, их носоглотка устроена не так, как у людей. ― Ропс задумчиво кивнул, Пасси презрительно фыркнула, и Шерлок перевел глаза на неё.

― Не станем спорить, мисс Пасс, о существовании инопланетян. Каждый имеет право на собственную точку зрения в этом вопросе, не так ли? Хоть я и не верю в совпадения, но атака на мистера Ропса случилась сразу после открытия им рецепта. Что ж, одно совпадение на дело я могу допустить. Но не больше.

― Да вы рассказывайте, мистер Холмс, ― излишне звенящим голосом произнесла мисс Пасс, ― нам очень интересно послушать о галлюцинациях и бреде школьного учителя. Именно что школьного.

― О, насчет галлюцинаций ― вы абсолютно правы, мисс Пасс, тут никакого совпадения не было. Но пойдём по порядку, если не возражаете. Только начнём с конца. Этой весной в школе, где преподаёт мистер Ропс, произошёл несчастный случай. Дети организовали клуб внутри класса, и чтобы вступить в него, надо было пройти по карнизу. Забава дурацкая, но кто из нас в детстве не делал глупостей. Конечно, кроме вас, мисс Пасс, но мальчишки ― чего от нас ждать? Все дети прошли по карнизу, и только последний сорвался и упал вниз. Мне очень жаль, Джоэл.

Пока он рассказывал, миссис Ропс, не сводившая до этого с него глаз, посмотрела сочувственно на Джоэла, а её супруг встал со стула, пересел на диван рядом с бывшим учеником и положил ему руку на плечо. Джоэл сжался ещё больше, глядя в пол. Мисс Пасс посмотрела на них с видом «я же говорила».

― Это бы несчастный случай, Джо, ― продолжал Шерлок. ― Произошла трагедия, но в ней никто не виноват. Одноклассники не подбивали Сола выйти на карниз, они все сделали то же самое хотя бы по разу. Их можно упрекнуть в том, что они испугались и не рассказали всей правды, но они боялись не полиции: это дети, и многие боялись, что им попадёт от родителей... или что родители расстроятся. Они дали слово друг друга не выдавать ― и держали его.

Джо не сразу осознал, что ему говорят, ― изначально он вовсе не одноклассников брата винил, а учителя. И Шерлоку пришлось ещё раз объяснить, что Сола не сталкивали, не доводили до самоубийства ― он полез на карниз из желания утвердиться среди сверстников.

― Я не понимаю... ― растеряно бормотал парень.

― Джоэл, вы ведь наверняка слышали заключение полиции? ― спросил Джон.

― Слышал.

― Что оно гласило?

― Несчастный случай.

― И на тот момент вы не искали другого объяснения. Почему же вы так легко поверили, что это было самоубийством? Несчастный случай может произойти с каждым, почему же вы предпочитали думать, что ваш брат был настолько несчастен и загнан в угол, что бросился с карниза?

Шерлок чертыхнулся про себя. Надо было договариваться с Джоном заранее. Выяснять эти скользкие вопросы с пареньком при всех он вовсе не планировал. Но что делать? Пришлось срочно вмешиваться. 

― Я тебе скажу, Джон, почему. Так вышло, что случай гибели ученика в этой школе был не первым. Десять лет назад... ах нет, мы же шли с конца. Четыре года назад в школе произошло самоубийство мальчика. Вот там действительно было самоубийство. Несчастный ребёнок попал в ситуацию, из которой не видел для себя выхода. Джоэл, ты его хорошо помнишь, не так ли?

Джо кивнул, рука учителя на его плече напряглась, и парень впервые рискнул искоса взглянуть на него. 

― Я помню его, сэр. Джордж не был... у него не было друзей. Он ходил с нами к мистеру Ропсу, а в свободное время решал кроссворды. И десять лет назад в школе был ещё один случай, ― опередил Джо рассказ Шерлока. ― Сэм Бэрч тоже ходил к мистеру Ропсу... это ведь уже второе совпадение на дело, не так ли, мистер Холмс? Вы сами говорили ― двух совпадений быть не может! 

Пауза повисла не больше, чем на пару секунд, но Шерлоку она показалась ужасно длинной, а он сам себе ― тупым, не умеющим быстро найти нужный ответ. Помощь пришла из кресла, стоящего напротив Саманты. Видимо, доктор Эртон подумал, что паузу лучше не затягивать.

 

― Это не совпадение, парень. Это закономерность. Дети, оторванные от семьи надолго, часто испытывают недостаток любви. Об этих мальчиках не заботился никто, и самим им было не о ком заботиться. В доме учителя они получали то, чего им так не хватало ― внимание к себе, возможность любить в ответ. У вас с братом всё это было и так, у них ― нет. Поэтому ваш случай ― другой. 

― Я оставил его одного в школе, сэр. Последний год он тоже был одиноким. 

― Неправда! ― Шерлок уже пришёл в себя и вмешался, перехватывая инициативу. ― Твой брат скучал по тебе, конечно, но он не был одиноким. Я говорил с его одноклассниками ― у него были приятели и даже появился друг. Ты был его лучшим другом, и ты научил его дружить, он вовсе не был несчастным. К тому же он знал, что ты у него есть и всегда будешь. Поверь мне, этого абсолютно точно достаточно, чтобы не впадать в отчаяние.

― Мистер Холмс, ― подал вдруг голос Ропс, ― может быть, раз мы выяснили, что случай с Джоэлом не связан с первыми двумя... мы с ним могли бы оставить вас? Пойти куда-то в другое место, поговорить? Ведь всё дальнейшее его не касается, как я понимаю.

― Но оно касается вас, мистер Ропс, ― удивился Шерлок. ― Разве вам...

― Да вы знаете, мне как-то... это всё не очень важно. То есть я вам очень благодарен, мистер Холмс, поверьте. Но бывают вещи более важные, а бывают менее... и потом, Клара мне всё после расскажет. Да, дорогая? ― улыбнулся учитель жене. ― А мы с Джо давно не виделись, и нам есть о чём поговорить.

― Я должен остаться, сэр, ― поднял голову Джо. ― Я был... это я приходил к вам в дом, и я...

― Ну вот ты мне отдельно и расскажешь, что захочешь. И задашь любые вопросы. Мистер Холмс, ― обратился Ропс к сидящему рядом Майкрофту, ― в доме есть какое-то помещение, чтобы мы могли...

― Я вас провожу. Мистер Ропс прав, пойдём, Джоэл, ― встал с дивана старший Холмс. Майкл, поколебавшись секунду, ― очень уж хотелось присутствовать при триумфе дяди ― встал тоже.

***

Они спустились вниз, и Майкл поначалу даже не знал, рядом с кем ему сесть. Рядом с отцом или рядом с Джо, но вышло так, что они сели за круглый стол – в буквальном смысле, и Джо оказался рядом с мистером Ропсом, на которого он боялся поднять глаза и рассматривал узоры на скатерти. 

Майкл удивился, что отец не сел со всеми, а отошёл к книжным полкам ― можно подумать, у миссис Хадсон там есть что-то интересное. 

Учитель первым заговорил:

― Всё в порядке, Джо. Мистер Холмс прав, ты не имеешь отношения к этим людям.

― Ну как же не имею? ― возразил парень. ― Я ведь ходил к вам домой, менял вам таблетки, и с компьютером тоже...

― Ты можешь приходить к нам домой, когда хочешь, ты же знаешь. Таблетки и компьютер ведь не были твоей идеей. Эти люди тебя убедили, что правы. Ты ведь хотел справедливости... я ни в чём тебя не виню.

Майклу показалось, что Джоэл сейчас расплачется. 

― Она сказала... мисс Пасс... что её брат был в вас влюблён... Я сказал ― мало ли, бывает, а она притащила меня на встречу с этими... Они мне рассказали о своём брате. Я вообще не понимаю, как им удалось мне промыть мозги.

― Это очень даже понятно, Джо. И я бы на твоём месте думал об опасности, которая может угрожать другим детям, таким же, как Сол. Я хорошо помню этих мальчиков, особенно Джорджа. Как однажды было сказано, «мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили». Так что я действительно виноват. Такие случаи... их могло быть не два за десять лет, а больше. Но это ужасно, что я допустил вот эти конкретные два. Особенно второй, потому что мальчик был очень привязан ко мне. А я не почувствовал опасность, не упредил.

― Мистер Ропс, вы не виноваты, ― не выдержав, запротестовал Майкл. ― И это дурацкая книга! Вы своих учеников не приручаете, а любите.

― Нет, дружок, она не дурацкая. Просто она совсем не детская. Любовь, Майкл, она всегда любовь, как её ни назови. Лис назвал так, но это ничего не меняет в сути. Если ты позволил человеку полюбить себя, если ты любишь его в ответ, ты отвечаешь за всё, что происходит с ним, и он отвечает за тебя так же. Поэтому так люди редко любят многих ― только самых близких.

― Но вы же не можете забрать их всех к себе! Тех, кто к вам ходит. У них же семьи есть. И у Джорджа родители были, сестра эта... дура. Но семья же.

Испугавшись, что сказал лишнее, Майкл поискал взглядом отца, но тот стоял, прислонившись к подоконнику и скрестив руки на груди, по-прежнему не вмешиваясь в разговор. 

― Учитель не может заменять семью, ― сказал мистер Ропс, ― и не должен. Но учитель может быть другом своим ученикам. Не всем, конечно, невозможно дружить со всеми, но за тех, кто стал тебе другом, ты всегда отвечаешь. Для этого не надо брать кого-то куда-то... это другое, Майкл. Просто у человека должно быть ощущение, что твой друг всегда рядом, даже когда физически его тут нет. Вот как у Сола ― у него было такое ощущение, я знаю. Что его брат всегда с ним. Возникни у Сола проблема, он обязательно рассказал бы о ней своему брату. У Джорджа Пасса появилась проблема, но он не пришёл с ней ко мне. Значит, я не смог стать ему настоящим другом. А он был из тех, кто очень в этом нуждался.

― Он просто стеснялся, ― сказал Джо, и Майкл весь подобрался, чтобы не улыбнуться, потому что его приятель невольно тоже принялся защищать учителя.― Когда влюблён, всегда стесняешься.

― Друзей не надо стесняться. И ты меня никогда не стеснялся. А... непонимание случается и между друзьями. Это не страшно, друзья всегда могут всё выяснить, и всегда прощают друг друга.

― А себя? ― спросил Джо.

 

***

Когда диван опустел, Шерлок оглядел оставшихся.

«Клоны» выглядели несколько смущёнными, Пасси кипела от негодования, Клара, против обыкновения, молча смотрела на Шерлока ― явно ждала продолжения. Доктор Эртон сидел в кресле с полуприкрытыми глазами ― ни дать ни взять Ниро Вульф... Лестрейд всё так же занимал стратегический пост у дверей, и Шерлок готов был поклясться: тот думает, что инспектор Кремер для перекрывания отхода водил с собой своего сержанта... представив Салли, заламывающей руку мисс Пасс, Шерлок усмехнулся про себя. Джон между тем пересел со стула на освободившийся диван.

Шерлок вернулся взглядом к Бэрчам. 

― Идея с инопланетянами пришла в голову, видимо, мисс Пасс, поскольку о хобби учителя вы, господа альтаирцы, уж точно не знали, а она могла прочитать в дневнике у брата. Не стану даже спрашивать, кто из вас спланировал остальное. Кто придумал подменить безобидные пищевые добавки на галлюциноген, а кто ― всю эту компьютерную атаку. В общем-то, это не важно. Важно другое. Вы, взрослые и успешные люди, пошли на поводу у истеричной девицы, ненавидящей и старающейся использовать любого мужчину как существо низшего сорта. И помогли ей подставить под удар несовершеннолетнего мальчишку, находящегося в отчаянии от потери. Считали, видимо, что на дворе не девятнадцатый век и к ребёнку будут более снисходительны, если что?

― Десять лет назад, сэр, нам было примерно столько же, сколько ему сейчас... ― подал голос клон-фармацевт.

― Вот именно, ― перебил Бэрча Шерлок. ― Только вы ни секунды не винили себя в смерти вашего младшего брата. Вы не думали о том, что будь вы рядом, он не чувствовал бы себя таким несчастным... да вы и не могли так думать, верно? Вы оба и ваша старшая сестра всю недолгую жизнь младшего считали его косвенным виновником смерти вашей матери, и он стал в семье почти изгоем, ведь отец практически не обращал внимания на детей. Ваш брат был попросту никому не нужен, и, может, вы тогда восприняли его смерть как акт справедливости, не стоит гадать... в любом случае совесть никогда не мучила вас и виноватых вы не искали. 

― Всегда есть виноватые, ― выпалила притихшая было Саманта.― Учитель...

― Учитель ни при чём! ― рявкнул Шерлок, и неистовая Пасси заткнулась, даже док открыл глаза и внимательно посмотрел на него, а Джон подивился в очередной раз, как голос друга может меняться. 

Шерлок между тем, хоть и заставил замолчать девицу, взгляда от «клонов» не отводил.

― Вы не были знакомы с мистером Ропсом раньше, вы ничего о нём не знали. Но сейчас вы, несомненно, уже поняли, что этот человек не станет обращаться в полицию или подавать в суд на мальчишку. Так что и вам удастся избежать наказания. Вот только в одном мисс Пасс права: виноватые в таких случаях есть всегда. И в смерти вашего брата виноваты вы. Вас не станут судить, и вы не будете наказаны, но вам с этим жить, пусть даже вы и не любили его.

Шерлок наконец посмотрел на Саманту.

― Теперь вы, мисс Пасс. Дойди дело до суда, ваш адвокат искал бы, я думаю, причину, по которой вы так ненавидите весь род мужской, и на этом построил защиту. Но я не адвокат. Ваш брат, мисс, был влюблён в своего учителя. Только извращённый ум мог увидеть в такой влюблённости грязь, и то, что вы её увидели, характеризует вас, а не мальчика или тем более учителя. Вы ведь готовы были даже довести дело и до суда, не так ли? Вы хорошо всё рассчитали, ничего формально подсудного лично не делали, а «эти глупые мужчины» не выдали бы даму-организатора, дойди до официального расследования. Вам не было дела до смерти вашего брата, пока вы не поняли, что в ней можно обвинить учителя-мужчину. Могу предположить, что вы рано начали «оформляться» и уже в детстве ловили на себе похотливые взгляды, вот только это никак не оправдывает вас в моих глазах. Кто бы и когда не вывалял вас в грязи, вы не стали отмываться, а позволили грязи буквально впитаться вам в кровь. В ваших мозгах грязь, в вашем сердце грязь, мисс Пасс, и пока вы не очиститесь, вас никто и никогда не полюбит.

― Это не ваше дело! ― буквально взвизгнула Саманта, и Джон понял, что она получила удар чётко по больному месту.

― Не моё, ― согласился Шерлок. ― Нравится жить грязной ― ваша проблема. Других пачкать не надо. А теперь убирайтесь. Я собираюсь выпить кофе, и не хочу сидеть с вами за одним столом.

― Бедная девочка, ― пробормотала Клара, когда «пришельцы» гуськом отправились к лестнице, провожаемые пристальным взглядом инспектора, а Джон, за неимением тут Фрица, пошёл варить кофе. ― Доктор Эртон, можно что-то сделать для неё? Какие-то сеансы... как-то помочь? Мы оплатим.

― Если она захочет, миссис Ропс, ― кивнул Леон. 

― Ну, это я беру на себя, ― уверенно заявила Клара. ― Вы дадите мне её телефон, хорошо, мистер Холмс?

Шерлок пожал плечами, написал на листке телефон и другие координаты Саманты и протянул листок Кларе со словами:

― Вообще-то она пыталась сжить со свету вашего мужа, вас это никак не беспокоит?

― У неё ничего не вышло бы. Они ведь надеялись... пытались довести его до самоубийства, да? Человеку с чистой совестью это не грозит, дорогой мой. Но, конечно, ему было очень непросто, и вы нам так помогли, мы очень, очень благодарны. Но ведь кто-то должен помочь и этой девочке?

Шерлок поднял руки.

― Я сдаюсь, миссис Ропс. Пойдёмте пить кофе.

Клара помогла Джону с чашками и кофейником и несколько растерянно посмотрела на накрытый стол. 

― Да, вы правы, миссис Ропс. Я сейчас позову остальных, ― сказал Шерлок и послал брату смс.

 

***

― А себя? ― спросил Джо. ― Себя можно простить?

Учитель вздохнул.

― Себя ― смотря за что. За ошибку ― конечно, как только она выяснится. Но бывают вещи, которые себе не прощаешь, даже если объективно ты не виноват и все говорят тебе о том же. Главное ― знать, что твой друг тебя простил. Его прощение даёт тебе возможность жить дальше, ради тех, кому ещё ты нужен, или будешь нужен.

― Вряд ли Сол задумывался, правильно я поступаю с ним или нет, ― возразил Джо. ― Он мне доверял и думал, что с младшими так и надо ― за ручку водить.

И тут Майкл чуть на стуле не подскочил: неожиданно заговорил отец, подходя к остальным:

― Это не главное, Джоэл. При разнице в семь лет мы все можем совершать ошибки. То нам кажется, что наши младшие братья ― совсем еще малыши, то ― что они уже совсем взрослые, такие же, как мы, и всё понимают. Это не имеет значения, твой учитель прав. Какие бы ошибки я не совершал по отношению к брату, он был всегда уверен, что я люблю его, и прощал. Твой брат никогда не сомневался в твоей любви, и это самое главное, Джоэл.

― Только ваш брат жив и здоров. Есть кому прощать, сэр.

― Ты пережил большое горе, мальчик. Но произошёл несчастный случай. Сорваться с карниза мог любой, от самостоятельности это никак не зависело. Я не считаю, что детей надо водить за руку, но это не та ошибка, за которую брат винил бы тебя, будь он жив. Я, например, совершал куда более страшные ошибки по отношению к своему и больше десяти лет жил с мыслью, что он меня не простит никогда. Самое тяжёлое ― это жить с таким грузом. Но он свалился с моей души, когда я узнал, что на самом деле брат простил меня очень давно. У тебя есть родители, есть ещё один брат, Джоэл, есть и будут новые друзья. Тебе есть ради кого жить, а твой брат простил тебе любую вину, настоящую или мнимую, ты можешь не сомневаться в этом.

Майкл смотрел на отца во все глаза и думал, неужели тот мог совершить по отношению к Шерлоку настолько ужасные вещи, что боялся потерять его любовь? Когда отец ему рассказывал про свои проблемы со здоровьем, он упоминал о ссоре с младшим братом, но в тогдашнем изложении история не выглядела такой уж безнадёжной. 

Джо, казалось, тоже был в замешательстве. Когда он только увидел мистера Холмса-старшего, то даже не сразу поверил, что это отец Майкла и брат Шерлока Холмса. Такой важный, в костюме-тройке ― и вообще казался совершенно отстранённым и непонятно зачем пришедшим на это собрание. И вдруг ― такое признание.

― Ваш сын ― классный парень, сэр, ― брякнул Джо первое, что пришло в голову, случайно посмотрев на Майкла.

― Спасибо, да, я тоже так считаю. ― Майкрофт встал возле Майкла и положил ему руку на голову. ― Знаешь, Джоэл, я тебе ещё вот что скажу. Я понимаю тебя лучше, чем ты думаешь. В моей жизни есть ещё один человек, перед которым я виноват. Мать моего сына. И я не успел попросить у неё прощения. Когда я узнал, что её уже нет в живых, и понял, что на самом деле виноват перед ней, это было очень нелегко... Мы совсем не общались, и она не оставила мне никакого письма... мне стало легче, только когда я осознал, что она тоже меня простила практически сразу, назвав сына в честь меня. Так что... поверь, те, кто любит, прощают всегда. За что угодно. 

У Майкла глаза стали уже как две плошки, налитые всклень. Но у Майкрофта запищал сотовый.

«Во дают», ― думал Джо.

Он толком не мог сформулировать. У него лишь выходило, что Холмсы круты не только потому, что они все такие жутко умные.

― Это Шерлок, ― сообщил Майкрофт. ― Посторонние ушли. Нас ждут пить кофе с пирожными. Идём?

Ропс кивнул.

― Клара печёт очень вкусные пирожные. Пойдёмте, мальчики.

Джо очнулся и вскочил.

― Мистер Холмс... Мистер Ропс. Спасибо вам.

― Не за что, молодой человек, ― сказал Майкрофт. 

Майкл быстро поднял голову на отца и тоже вскочил и даже ухватил Джоэла за руку и потянул к двери, не дав учителю и слова сказать. 

― Пирожные ― это здорово. Пойдём, пока там без нас не съели. Я однажды Шерлоку от бабушки принёс шесть пирожных, так он четыре съел подряд... ― донеслось до взрослых уже с лестницы. Майкрофт с Ропсом переглянулись.

Не все гости пребывали в радужном состоянии, поэтому кофепитие не растянулось надолго. Ропсы заторопились домой. Сюда они приехали на такси, и доктор Эртон вызвался подвезти их на своей машине. Кларе к тому же не терпелось обсудить с ним судьбу «бедной девочки». Доктор как-то незаметно прихватил с собой и Уотсона. Джо тоже засобирался, и Майкл пошёл его проводить до двери.

― Мы же с тобой увидимся? ― спросил он.

― Если хочешь. Отец против не будет? ― на всякий случай уточнил Джоэл.

― Нет, что ты! Давай сходим куда-нибудь вместе? 

― Сходим. Завтра позвонишь? 

― Обязательно! Пока, Джо.

― Пока. 

Майкл посмотрел ему вслед и закрыл дверь.

― Ну что? Двигаем стулья обратно? ― спросил он Шерлока, поднявшись наверх. 

Он заметил, что отец, который в его глазах совершил настоящий подвиг своей неожиданной откровенностью и поддержкой Джоэла, с уходом последнего, кажется, выглядел уже немного спокойнее. И Майкл оставался не только чтобы помочь и поговорить с дядей, но и чтобы у Грега дома было время для телячьих нежностей. С ними Майкл уже смирился, когда понял их благотворное воздействие на отцовское состояние. 

Шерлок проводил брата и Грега, вернулся в гостиную и увидел, что Майкл уже успел отнести на место тот стул, который стоял в спальне с зелёными шторами.

― Тут ещё пирожные остались. Давайте их уничтожим? ― предложил Шерлок и застыл. ― А где Джон?

― Так он с доком уехал. Спросил, наведём ли мы тут порядок сами, я сказал, что наведём. Ты чего? ― удивился Майкл. ― Он вернётся скоро.

― Как уехал? Зачем? Чёрт, я не заметил.

Шерлок сел за стол и опять чертыхнулся.

― Проводит и вернётся, не переживай. Может, они поговорить хотели? Шерлок, что? Давай я чай сделаю? Ты же пирожных хотел.

― Да чего-то я дров наломал, честно говоря. Это ведь изначально было дело Джона. А я его задвинул.

― Я думал, у вас все дела общие. Да ладно, что ты, он на тебя не обидится. Ну или сразу простит... папа сегодня сказал ― когда любят, сразу прощают.

― Кстати о папе. О чём там Майкрофт говорил с парнем, что в таком состоянии поднялся сюда?

Майкл понял, почему Шерлок не заметил, как уехал Джон: испугался за старшего брата, что с ним опять что-то случилось. Майкл вспомнил рассказ отца про то, как дядя сидел на ступеньках...

― Папа сказал, что брат Джоэла за что угодно простил бы, ― торопливо заговорил Майкл, ― потому что когда любят, прощают обязательно. Что он это точно знает, потому что даже моя мама его простила... и он больше десяти лет жил с мыслью, что ты его не простил, и когда узнал, что ты его давно-давно простил, это было для него самое большое счастье.

Шерлок выслушал скороговорку племянника и вцепился себе в волосы. Потом взлохматил их и даже ладонями по голове стукнул ― для закрепления мысли, видимо.

― Какой я идиот! Я что угодно мог предположить, но не такой разговор.

― Я тоже не ожидал, что папа так... но, наверное, это правильно ― говорить, что чувствуешь. Тогда человек поверит. Знаешь, ведь Джоэлу помогло. Он правда успокоился.

― Ещё бы, ― мрачно отозвался Шерлок, глядя, как племянник разливает чай. ― Это ведь я Майкрофта попросил поговорить с Джо. Не надо было его вообще со всеми вместе приглашать ― Джон был прав.

― Так вы с Джоном поссорились, что ли? ― дошло до Майкла.

― Нет, не то чтобы поссорились. Я просто не посоветовался с ним и наломал дров. ― Шерлок ткнул в орхидею: ― Это она виновата. 

В чём виноват цветок, Майкл не понял.

― Но всё ведь хорошо закончилось? И папа в порядке. Он мне рассказал, как болел, и что ты ему помог... рассказал в общем, когда... ругал за самостоятельность. Ты не волнуйся, правда всё в порядке. И с Джоном помиритесь, уж Джон точно не станет долго обижаться. Он уже утром-то как радовался, когда нас сравнивал, помнишь?

― Теперь вспомнил, ― кивнул Шерлок, беря пирожное.

― Ну вот... и я тоже. Знаешь, если мы с тобой, например, опять поссоримся... ну мало ли, когда-нибудь, я сразу приду мириться, не важно, кто будет виноват. Мы не будем долго сердиться друг на друга. Это ведь неправильно ― обижаться на друзей?

Шерлоку тон Майкла показался подозрительным.

И вообще на минуту почудилось, что речь племянника сводилась к хрестоматийному: первым мирится тот, кто умнее. Но Шерлок посмотрел на его умильную физиономию и рассмеялся.

― Выкладывай, к чему ты клонишь?

Интересно, такая тактика с Джоном сработает?

― Да я клоню разве? Я так, вообще... чем у вас тут-то кончилось? Сам же сказал, это и моё первое дело.

«И никто ведь меня за язык не тянул», - проворчал Шерлок про себя.

Но когда начал рассказывать, то немного успокоился, вспомнил, как Майкл с самого начала защищал бедолагу Джо.

Шерлок старался не тараторить, но вообще-то он сообщал содержание беседы с «пришельцами» довольно сухо, хотя в точности изложения мог поспорить с мистером Гудвином, чьи лавры не давали ему покоя. Зато, говоря, он мог спокойно думать, и некоторые вещи, которые он упустил вначале, увидел ясно.

Так что когда Шерлок закончил, то уже сидел рядом с мальчиком, заметив в какой-то момент, что при упоминании матери Майкл слегка поплыл. 

― Потом я спровадил этих мстителей и послал твоему отцу смс, ― подытожил он, обнимая племянника за плечи.

Для Шерлока Кейтлин Хёрст оставалась неприятным воспоминанием, приходилось периодически напоминать себе, что это мать Майкла и что для мальчика прошлое всё ещё живо. 

― Думаешь, Саманту в детстве какой-нибудь учитель... изнасиловал, что ли? ― спросил Майкл, успокаиваясь.

― Вряд ли там настолько страшно, ― покачал головой Шерлок. ― Ну, может, приставали парни, обидел кто-нибудь. Думаю, Леон разберётся, что к чему. Скорее я поверю, что она домогалась учителя, а тот её отшил.

― Отшил ― и правильно сделал... Ну а этим может и правда стыдно станет... ты здорово их приложил... Можно тебя спросить? Почему ты это выбрал? Ну, расследования?

― Потому что мне было интересно, и я чувствовал, что в этом деле смогу стать лучшим. Извини, Майкл, на тот момент меня не интересовали никакие морально-этические вопросы. ― Шерлок развёл руками.

― А сейчас?

― Должен признать, что иногда помогать людям бывает приятно.

― Хорошим людям, как вот мистер Ропс?

― Да.

Шерлок почувствовал подвох.

― А я смогу ещё когда-нибудь поучаствовать, когда вы будете помогать кому-то?

― Если попадётся что-то вроде дела Ропсов ― конечно.

― Я не хочу в это играть, я хочу помогать по-настоящему. Ну то есть мебель я и так помогу переставить... но чтобы научиться быть как ты ― это ведь надо в деле учиться, не на словах только. Папа сказал ― сотрудники должны подчиняться, никакой инициативы, делать только то, что приказано... ты тоже Джону так говоришь?

― Джон не сотрудник, а коллега. И компаньон в деле. Но у меня есть помощники, как ты знаешь, ― вот от них я требую точности. Майкл, я тебя понимаю, но и ты нас тоже пойми и не сердись. И твои действия с Джо под определение игры никак не подпадали.

― Я не сержусь. Я хочу понять, есть у меня шанс тоже стать коллегой или нет. Я не про Джо, я про вообще. Я понял, что ты сказал: ставить в известность, согласовывать ― это нормально. Я был неправ, я признаю. И то, что вы волнуетесь обо мне, ― это даже приятно. Но мне уже не пять лет и даже не десять. Если я хочу этим в будущем заниматься, мне надо научиться, а не просто тупо выполнять задания, как твои там... эти... помощники...

― Майки, но ведь моя работа заключается главным образом не в беготне за подозреваемыми. Если ты о дедукции ― так бога ради. Этому не только я тебя могу учить, но и твой отец тоже.

― Я и не говорю про беготню. Я говорю про всё целиком. Смотри, вот ты берёшь дело, ты его обдумываешь, раз вы работаете вместе, вы его обсуждаете, наверное? Планируете, что нужно сделать, что могло быть, на что надо внимание обратить... потом что-то делаете конкретно, так? Беседуете с кем-то, что-то проверяете... Я понимаю, что меня при допросе всерьёз пока никто не примет, а так, чтобы свидетели были вон дети или подростки ― это не так уж часто бывает. Но во всём остальном я ведь мог бы участвовать? Беготня как раз дело не главное, и я тебя не уговариваю разрешить мне по крышам с вами лазить, я понимаю, что ты не разрешишь, и папа не разрешит... хотя папа как раз смирится первым из вас всех, когда до этого дойдёт, вот увидишь. У папы я много чему учусь, только я не об абстрактной дедукции, а о конкретной работе. 

― Изредка ― почему бы нет?

― Почему изредка?

― Потому что ты учишься. Ты решил бросить школу?

― С чего вдруг? Я, по-твоему, ненормальный? Школа сама по себе, работа сама по себе. Я хочу работать, а не играть. К школе это отношения не имеет.

«Господи, я влип», ― подумал Шерлок.

― Ладно. Только смотри: если понадобится действовать быстро, мы уж сами, и ты не обижайся, хорошо? Начнём с чего-то некритичного.

― Да не собираюсь я обижаться. Единственное, на что я могу обижаться, ― если ты будешь относиться к этому не всерьёз.

«У меня только в шестнадцать началось, ― подумал Шерлок, ― а вот это называется акселерация".

Он сейчас на собственной шкуре прочувствовал, насколько брату с ним было нелегко.

― Я к работе всегда отношусь всерьёз.

― Вот! И я хочу как ты! ― заявил Майкл. 

 

***

Через час о Ниро Вульфе в обычной гостиной обычного английского дома ― ну, почти обычной гостиной, ладно ― напоминала только орхидея на каминной полке. Мебель была расставлена по местам, квартира приняла прежний вид, и даже микроскоп и реторты вернулись на кухонный стол. Заслышав шаги на лестнице, племянник подмигнул дядюшке и срочно засобирался домой: «Да они же там без меня, наверное, скучают-скучают!» Джон приехал во вполне благодушном настроении, с порога отдал конверт с чеком, который ему вручила Клара, вообще не было заметно, что он чем-то недоволен и дуется за вчерашнее, так что Шерлок сперва решил, что и нечего старое ворошить. Совесть, как ни странно, понемногу мучила (раньше за ней такого не водилось ― кажется, чего мучиться, раз всё в порядке?) и к вечеру замучила совсем. Но как начать разговор, Шерлок решительно не знал. Он придумал несколько «первых» фраз, но когда пришло время ложиться спать, и стало понятно, что «или сейчас, или потом будет совсем глупо к этому возвращаться», и, собравшись с духом, он открыл рот, то бухнул первое, что в этот момент пришло в голову. 

― У тебя волосы седые.

― Да, ― удивлённо ответил Джон. ― Ты только заметил? 

― Нет, давно заметил, но ждал повода, чтобы сделать комплимент. В смысле ― тебе идёт.

― А! Это комплимент? ― Джон сел на диван рядом с Шерлоком.― Продолжай. Мне нравится.

― Ну... вообще-то я пытаюсь начать наконец извиняться. Но если ты будешь так близко садиться и так смотреть, то я забуду, что хотел сказать!

Джон рассмеялся.

― Извиняться особо-то не за что. Но если ты хочешь, я не против. Правда, я тебе хочу предложить тот способ извинений, который получается у тебя лучше всего.

― Э... вот это ты сейчас о чём? А то я пытаюсь выбрать, что у меня лучше всего получается, и буквально не могу ни на чём остановиться!

― Не что лучше получается вообще, а как лучше всего получается извиняться, ― поправил Джон. ― Ну? Пошли уже наверх.

Часа через полтора, задумчиво глядя на соседнюю подушку, довольный Шерлок вдруг подумал, что у Лестрейда тоже много седых волос ― тенденция, видимо? Осталось решить, озвучить эту мысль или нет.


End file.
